The Long Road
by Lawral
Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

Note: This story showcases the many hurdles a person must go through on the road of adopting a child. I have the highest respect for people who choose this route by either desire or design. There are many children, even here in America, that are still waiting for permanent families. I am still doing research on this story and have read many stories of parents wishes to take a child into their homes to raise and love. This story in no way carries no disrespect to persons who have adopted, thinking of adopting, are adopted or in the process of adopting. I can only wish the best of luck to those people and pray they get their happy ending.

**T**imothy McGee stared at his computer screen, his chin resting against the knuckles of his hands. This had to be the hardest part. How could he write about himself and his life in the hopes that someone would feel some connection to him and pick his file out of the numerous others that he was sure existed. He watched as the curser blinked at him as if it was tormenting him for not being able to write anything that sounded remotely interesting. This was the first step in his plan and it seemed the most crucial. If he messed these few paragraphs up, his hopes would dwindle to nothing. It had been a hard decision in the first place. Not in the way of actually attempting it but in the fact that he was attempting it on his own.

All of his research had shown him that while singles were now widely accepted as adoptive parents, single men were highly scrutinized on such a decision. He'd found that there would be many questions as to why a single man would want to adopt. His sexual orientation would be questioned, as if he didn't have to argue that fact enough.

Tim sat back in his chair and rolled his head around in a circle feeling it crack in several places. He'd already been staring at the blank document for half-an-hour, that curser blinking up at him the entire time. He reached his hands up into the air and stretched with a loud groan. He ran his hands down his face, moistened his lip and pulled his shirt back down before resting his hands on the keyboard again. Yet still no words would flow from his hands as they did so effortlessly while writing Deep Six and Rock Hollow. This piece of writing would contribute to his future. He sighed and started free writing, hoping that whatever came out would sound good.

_My name is Timothy McGee. Hello. I'm an educated, hardworking, single man. I've _

_I've come to realize that I've made my life work and there is so much more to life than doing a job and collecting a check. There are so many more marvels the world has to show and I hope to enjoy as many of them as I can._

_I have two jobs that give me great pleasure. Naval Criminal Investigative Service Special Agent by day and mystery novelist by night. I know that it might sound intimidating and that I have no free time. I actually have more free time than a civilian might think. My job, like any other, does have its pros and cons but it is what I pledged my life and my entire education to._

_My immediate family consists of my parents and a younger sister, Sarah. We are all looking forward to having a new member of the family joining us around the holiday tables._

Tim stopped and read over his last paragraph. Why had he lied to someone he'd never met before? Why had he stated that his family was anticipating another family member when they didn't even know of the journey he was taking to adopt a child. He couldn't imagine that they'd doubt his decision might make fun of him for about five minutes. When all was said and done, he loved her and she really did love him too. She would make fun of him until she realized that he was serious and after that, he was sure, she'd be right at his side offering support and an open ear when he needed to talk out his doubts. That was Sarah in a nutshell: the crazy younger sister who drove him mad with her taunting, confided in him with almost anything that was bugging her and loved him, looked up to him as a brother and as a honest person.

He nodded his head. He'd leave the sentences. He would tell his family, eventually, about his quest. His friends could possibly be another story.

_My "family" also includes many of my colleagues. They are the greatest group of people anyone could ask for. They, honestly, could be a bit unusual and intimidating to a strangers eye but they've always had my back and I've had theirs. In our job, you bond quickly and it lasts through any professional quarrels or private ones. _

_I can assure you, being a single man, there would be plenty of women in my support circle. My sister is young, vibrant and full of life. What more could a child ask for in an Aunt? My female coworkers are strong, independent and brilliant. Abby is a scientist who specializes in forensics. _

He stopped typing again. How could he describe Ziva and not scare the woman who might choose him as the father of her child? He loved Ziva, she was one of his closest friends and until now, he'd never thought that she could effect something that meant so much to him. He decided to leave it blank for a moment. He could figure out how to describe her later. Yet he couldn't help but notice that the paragraph felt interrupted. He'd said coworkers plural. He couldn't just describe one and leave the other in the wind. No, he needed to figure out how to describe her.

_Ziva has already bypassed milestones Americans take for granted. She's survived to reach the age of twenty-eight. Where she's from that is probably considered a huge accomplishment. She's both sides of a coin; protective and sensitive but tough and no-nonsense. _

_Gibbs and Tony are two of the greatest guys I could have by my side. Tony has been part of a handful of the best police forces out there before finding his place at NCIS. Gibbs is an ex-Marine sniper. We all look up to him as more than just the boss of our team. _

_My home life is conventional. I currently live in a small apartment with my dog, Jethro. _

Again he stopped his typing and reread the last line. Two words seemed to haunt it: small apartment.

"I need a bigger apartment." McGee said to his computer screen.

Jethro got to his feet and joined Tim's side. The dog looked up to the computer screen and then laid his head in Tim's lap. He whined again trying to get his master's attention and when he was unsuccessful, he lifted his head slightly and barked once. Tim looked down to the dog's warm brown eyes looking up at him and he pet his head.

"Ok, ok. I know. Go get your leash." McGee told the dog.

McGee got to his feet and went into his bedroom to grab his shoes and a jacket. He turned off the bedroom light and grabbed his cell phone and keys off his writing desk. Jethro was waiting as patiently as a dog who knew he was on his way for a walk could. McGee could hear Jethro whimpering as he turned the remaining lights off except for the lamp on his desk. He took the leash off the hook by the door and clipped it on a waiting, anxious dog. The pair locked the apartment door and walked down the hall to the elevator.

The nights air was slightly cool and spring was definitely on its way to DC. Tim took Jethro down the usual route that took them down the block and around a corner to the dog's "favorite tree" and then back home. It had seemed that he and Jethro weren't the only ones who had decided to go for an early evening walk.

Tim saw several couples out for a walk or returning from shopping. A young girl was huddled close to the young man walking with her, their hands holding on to each other. Tim smiled softly as he passed them and Jethro sniffed in their direction for a moment. Everything had just seemed lighter and more carefree after he'd made his decision. Tim saw the world in a new light.

He'd made contact with the local adoption agency and had spoken to a woman. Their first meeting had been nerve wracking at first but as she assured him that lots of single men and women chose to adopt every year. She'd given him a checklist and several documents to research the different types of adoption. The heap of papers had seemed intimidating at first. He had taken them home and read through several "success stories" before deciding he wanted an independent open adoption. The idea that the birth mother or parents and families could still be part of the child's life appealed to Tim.

Jethro had tugged on the leash catching McGee's attention when he'd tried to pass the tree up. He voice his apology to the dog and waited for him to do his business and investigate the new smells on _his _tree.

His mind returned to the next thing on his checklist. He had spoken to his attorney and was excited to hear that she could also help him with the adoption legalities. He was now working on his profile for a binder at the agency and one that would go up on a special webpage. He thought about taking a few photos of the team from his computer at work to tag along with those of himself and his family.

"Ok, come on. Jethro." The dog was still sniffing at the tree making sure he'd covered the other scents. "Jethro, come on, let's go home."

The walk back to the apartment had been just as quiet as the walk to the tree. Jethro waited patiently along side Tim for the elevator to take them up to the second floor where his apartment was located. Once inside the elevator, Tim unhooked Jethro's leash and hung it around his neck. Jethro always ran out of the elevator and to the door dragging McGee behind him. Tim found it much more enjoyable to just let the dog off the leash so he could keep his shoulder inside its socket.

The doors opened and Jethro ran from the small room and to the door at the end of the small hall. He jumped up and pawed at the front door and whined again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." McGee said, pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.

Jethro ran inside and to his food and water bowls. He sniffed at them expectantly and barked again when he found them empty. McGee chuckled to himself as he bent down to pick them up. He took them to the kitchen and filled each bowl.

"When are you going to learn that the bowls don't magically fill themselves while we're out on a walk?"

Tim put the bowls down and pat Jethro's head before returning to the computer. He read over the last sentence he'd written and sighed once more. He looked around his tiny apartment. It was enough for him and Jethro but he wouldn't have room for any of the paraphernalia that went along with having a child.

Jethro had finished his nightly meal and again joined Tim's side. He pat the dog's head again and scratched at his ears lazily. He looked down to the dog and spoke directly to him once more.

"We need a bigger apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

McGee looked at the email with a mixture of worry and interest. It had been sent innocently enough by Abby and he had started to sent it to the trash when he decided to take a quick glance down the list of stress factors. He hadn't really been thinking much about it until he got to one particular stressful life event.

_17. Becoming a single parent_

He'd already known that his decision of being a single father could be a stressful one but seeing it so high on a list seemed surreal. He'd been told that adopting could be stressful also. There was so much scrutiny on an applicant and making sure they were the right person to raise a child. Sure, he'd never had any experience with children but he hoped to change that fact.

He'd been reading over the remainder of the list without really seeing it. His list of "to do's" not included trying to find a bigger apartment and making sure it looked and felt like a home to both him and the child he hoped he'd one day bring home. His mind was consumed on a little McGee running through his house.

_40. Change in residence_

He deleted the message without reading any further. He didn't need to be worrying about how much stress he was piling on himself. He had to focus on the long-term and reaching the goal he'd set for himself. He looked up to see Ziva returning from lunch run and she stopped at Tony's desk to serve the sandwiches she'd bought and quickly noticed McGee's agitation.

"Are you alright, McGee?"

He nodded his head and took the sandwich she was holding out to him. He got to his feet and went to Tony's desk, sandwich in hand, and pulled out one of the drinks from the cardboard carrier. He returned to his desk and started unwrapping his lunch before actually vocalizing his well being.

"I'm fine. Just looking forward to looking at a new apartment after work."

"You're getting a new apartment? Why? Think your nerd corner and the electric table is cramping your chance with the ladies? Cause that's not true."

McGee looked to Tony with a soft expression. Tony had done nothing but make fun of him for years and now he was telling him that he wasn't such a bad guy. "Well thanks, Tony."

"Yeah, what's killing your chances with women is…. When you're being you." Tony smiled playfully.

McGee rolled his eyes and returned to his lunch. He looked down to the clock on his computer as he opened the document he'd coded so that he could check off the next thing on his to-do list without anyone knowing what it was about.

_Two hours… and I can look at that apartment. _

He had jinxed himself; Gibbs walked in moments after and told them that they had a dead marine. He got to his feet and grabbed his sidearm and clipped it to his belt. Leaving his drink, he took a quick bite from his burger and then left behind the others to the elevators.

The crime scene was clean, if anything. The victim, Petty Officer Blaine, had been shot in the head as he sat in his living room. To Palmer it looked like a suicide but they would still investigate until it was proven to be a suicide. The team had sketched, shot, measured and collected all evidence. An hour later, the team was on their way back home from the crime scene. He had used the privacy of the back seat and the ride back to the Navy yard to call his landlord and reschedule for the next morning.

"Thanks, David. You don't know how sorry I am about having to do this but I appreciate it."

Gibbs had put the team on their divided chores of the case and then left for more coffee. McGee had been given the task of checking in the evidence and taking the weapon and contents of the coffee table to Abby for analysis.

He got off the elevator and could hear the welcoming, and by this point, usual blast of some heavy metal band he'd hardly ever heard of. Abby was at her computer looking at her latest grotesque photograph and sipping on an ever-present Caf-Pow!

"Hey, McGee." She said as she saw him walk in. She held her hands out to the monitor with a look on her face as if showing off some priceless masterpiece. "Whaddya thing?"

Tim cocked his head to the left thinking that he might be able to figure it out with a change of his eyelevel. "What is it?"

Abby's face fell slightly and she punched his arm lightly. It was an act that told him the answer was probably obvious in Abby's mind but to him it could be one of a thousand different injuries.

"It's called 'Fire poker to the heart.' Cool, huh?"

"Cool?"

"Well, more like ironic cause the fire poker was heated when it was plunged in the heart but," She turned back to the computer and continued to admire the mess.

McGee shifted his feet as he watched her for a moment and then cleared his throat and set down the box of evidence he'd toted along. Abby turned and her look of glee returned as she joined him to take evidence bags out of the box.

"Ooh, you didn't tell me you had goodies. So what do we got?"

McGee started to explain the case they'd pieced together from the crime scene and told her that Gibbs wanted everything tested. He then pulled out the laptop they'd found in the victim's bedroom and hooked it up to see if he'd kept anything on it.

"What makes Gibbs think this is a murder case?" Abby thought as she put on gloves to take the gun out of its protective bag.

"You know Gibbs. The whole, NCIS investigates suicides as homicides until proven otherwise. He wants you to test the weapon and make sure it's our murder weapon."

"Well I can't test the bullet until Ducky send it to me. Unless, did you recover a shell casing?"

"Uh, yeah. It's in the box." McGee had sunk himself in the Petty Officer's computer.

Hours later, McGee entered his apartment and sank into computer chair as Jethro bounced around. The case had been ruled a suicide. The gun had been the murder weapon, gun powder residue had been found on the victim's hands and face, the motive had been depression brought on my stresses at work and his girlfriend breaking up with him for his room mate.

Abby had tried to talk him into going out with the rest of the gang for Friday night after work drinks but he had declined, repeatedly, saying that he had a lot of stuff to do that night and Jethro would be waiting for his nightly walk. She let him slide at the mention of Jethro and had pounced on Ziva as she had tried to sneak out of the bullpen.

Jethro calmed a little and nudged Tim's hand with his snout and grunted quietly. Tim smiled as he saw the dog run toward the door and jump up in an attempt to knock his leash off the hook by the door and come back to nudge his hand again.

"Ok, ok. I know. Let's go, real fast, ok?" Tim told the dog as he collected his cell phone, keys and the leash.

He continued his nightly routine of feeding, watering and patting Jethro's head as he returned to his computer. Turning the monitor on, his letter to the birth mother was still there and the curser was still blinking at him. He read over the last line again, thinking that hopefully tomorrow he could edit it and send it off to the administrator at the agency.

He tried to think of his list. He was still working on the next step of the list and he'd already added an unexpected move. He could only remind himself that he'd need the extra space anyhow. He only had one bedroom and his living room was completely non existent. He was trying to bring a baby into his house; to do that he'd need to stop living like a bachelor.

The next morning he woke early and took Jethro for his morning walk, feed him and filled the water bowl before grabbing his keys and phone. He walked downstairs to the apartment that the manager, David, lived in and knocked on the door. David was a man of roughly McGee's age. He was divorced and lived alone aside from the weekend visits with his two girls.

"Morning Tim. You ready to see that apartment?" David asked, fishing a key off the wall next to his door.

"I am." McGee smiled.

The Dear Birth Mother letter and getting a bigger place was his priorities for the weekend. He hoped that after this morning he'd be finishing up his letter and beginning to pack away his belongings to move to a new apartment.

David led them up the elevator to the third floor. McGee followed him to a door at the end of the hall and a bright gold number hanging on the door, 8. He opened the door and waited for McGee to enter. McGee noticed that the apartment looked just like the one he lived in.

"Are you sure this is a two bedroom?"

David chuckled a little. "I know, the living area looks like the ones in the one bedroom apartments. The difference is that the door that would lead to the bedroom in a one actually leads to a small hallway that has the two bedrooms and bath."

McGee walked through the apartment and tried to get a feel of the place, picturing his furniture in the different rooms and Jethro running around claiming the house as his. However, no matter how hard Tim tried, the apartment just didn't scream to him that it was were he'd raise his child.

McGee returned to his apartment after thanking David for letting him take a look. He'd walked inside and sat down at his writing desk and looked out the small window. He didn't really have much of a view but he wasn't really looking at anything anyway. He rose to his feet again and called to Jethro.

"Come on, boy. Let's go for a drive."

Jethro came bounding from the bedroom and sat next to the door patiently as Tim shook his head with a pleased smile. For a dog whom he hadn't wanted to take in, they'd definitely bonded. Tim hooked the leash onto Jethro's collar and they left for Tim's car to take a leisurely drive around Silver Spring to try and clear Tim's head.

_14. Becoming a single parent_

The words still haunted him. This was what he wanted. He wanted to adopt a child to raise on his own. He had decided but seeing it written out under Stressful Life Events had been somewhat ominous. He shook his head violently as he pushed the Stressful Life Event list out of his mind. He would be fine. He had plenty of support, once he got the nerve to tell everyone.

He stopped along side a curb to try and focus himself before continuing down the road. Somehow he'd found himself in a residential neighborhood. He had pulled up in front of a Cape style home with blue paint and white trim. However, what McGee saw was the "For Sale" sign in the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

McGee pulled up to the house the next day. He sat in the car and looked down to his watch. He was early, as usual. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He'd gone from searching for a bigger apartment to looking at a house? Was he really ready to be a homeowner? He supposed that it couldn't be any different than attempting to be a single father.

He looked up as he heard a horn honk and a car pulled into the driveway. A woman got out of the drivers side and waved for him to join her. McGee took a deep breath and climbed out of his car. He joined her at the front door and held out his hand in greeting.

She took his offered hand and smiled. "Mr. McGee, I'm Alana Rivers. I'm so glad you called. Let's have a look, shall we?"

McGee smiled and followed her inside the house. Tim looked around the foyer and took notice first of the stairs in front of him, the living room to his left and the dining room at his right. He began to look around the first floor while the realtor followed him pointing out selling points.

"There is hard wood throughout the house. The three bedrooms have new carpet and the kitchen has been upgraded with stainless steel, a large refrigerator and a self cleaning oven. The fireplace in the living room is gas and the electrical and plumbing has passed all inspections."

McGee walked upstairs and looked at the two bedrooms. He tried to imagine his bedroom set in the larger of the two rooms. He returned back downstairs, his mind was already saying that he wanted the house. He was beginning to wonder where the third bedroom she was talking about. As he took a closer look around the bottom floor, he found French doors that lead to another brightly lit bedroom. This bedroom had a door that led outside and he thought it perfect for an office.

"You have pets, Mr. McGee?"

Tim looked to her and smirked. "Yes, I do. Jethro, he's a, uh, retired military drug dog; German shepherd."

The woman's eyes lit up and she smiled. She led him over to a window that looked into the back yard. "I'm sure that he'll love this backyard. The privacy fence was just completed with weather resistant panels that won't warp in the summer's heat and won't rot in the spring rain." She turned to him one last time. "So, Mr. McGee, you've seen the house. I've talked to the listing agent and so far, there are no other offers on the house. "

"Well," Tim looked around the kitchen for a moment. He couldn't bring a child into his small apartment. The child deserved more than that; he wanted to give it more than a small one bedroom apartment. "I think that I will make an offer."

"Great, I'll do up some paperwork and calculate the minimum down payment if the seller takes your offer…"

"That won't be necessary. I'm not worried about a minimal down payment." His fortune from Deep Six and Rock Hollow would pay off in the journey he now embarked on.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, McGee was once again sitting behind his desk. He had a webpage up on his computer and he was concentrating on its contents. He was studying the home study which he would soon begin and he was researching the process. He hoped that he would have news on whether or not he was going to be in the middle of a move when the first interview would be scheduled. He was growing more and more concerned as he found web pages that differed on the estimation length of time a home study was completed in. One page had said six to twelve months; another had said six to eight months. The latest page said three to six months. He groaned in frustration catching the attention of Ziva.

"Something wrong, McGee?"

Ziva had been sitting behind her desk reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. She lowered the book when she heard the frustrated growl from McGee. She got to her feet and walked toward him as he frantically started pressing the mouse button. She joined his side and looked down to him and then to his computer screen. She returned her gaze as she saw a photograph of a dog on two feet skiing down a slope of snow.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked, looking back to the computer screen.

"Nothing." McGee answered almost immediately.

"Are you looking at dirty internet websites?"

"What?" McGee asked suddenly. "No, are you kidding?"

Ziva smiled and turned to sit on the corner of his desk. He still looked rather nervous about whatever it was he was looking at that had gained a frustrated growl from the resident geek. "Actually, I was."

"You were looking at internet porn?"

Ziva cocked her head to the side and a small playful smile crossed her lips. She could tell that he was both serious and impressed at the thought that she might be looking at sexual material while at work and in full view of an agents walking by her desk.

"No. I was kidding about you looking at it."

"Oh," McGee said, his ears turning pink slightly. "Sorry."

"What then? You were looking at a dog skiing and that cause your sigh of increasing anger?"

"Did you say, dog skiing?" Ziva laughing and pointed to his computer screen. "Oh, heh. No… but I should send this to Tony. Maybe have Abby superimpose his face on it."

He was trying to distract her from the question she asked, she could tell. Which most likely meant that he wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was.

"Are you dating someone, McGee?"

Tim looked up to her and blinked blankly. "No. Why?"

"I have not seen you look so…disheveled. It is almost like you are suddenly having troubles concentrating on work."

Tim sat back in his chair and looked up to her. She was still perched on the edge of his desk, her legs swinging back and forth haphazardly. It felt as if she was still prying into why he had made such a strange outburst.

"Ziva, we aren't working a case." McGee pointed out.

"I know that. Usually when we are not working a case you are down with Abby or defending yourself against Tony. You did not even move when he was shooting paper triangles at you."

"Footballs, paper footballs, and he wasn't throwing paper footballs at me." McGee said.

"But if he were, would you have noticed? You have been glued to your computer all morning. What are you doing?"

He still hadn't decided on when he was going to tell everyone his plan to adopt. His family didn't even know yet and he'd written about all of them in his letter. He couldn't figure out if he was scared of what they would say or scared of them not supporting him. He was sure that they would. Hadn't it been his team mates who had helped him prove that his sister was innocent even though they thought she was guilty? Didn't they help him out when he thought he'd shot the Metro cop? They had stood by him before, why did he think this time would be different?

"Alright, I'll tell you." McGee was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and smiled to Ziva apologetically. "McGee."

He immediately became quiet and stiff as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Ziva distracted herself from watching him so it wouldn't appear that she was eavesdropping. She tried not to get more curious as she heard his side of the conversation. His yea's and mhmm's filled the quiet squad room.

"Really?" He suddenly said, his voice filled with excitement. "Yes! Thank you." He paused again, a huge grin spread across his face. "Great. I'll see you at five o'clock."

He hung up his phone, jumped to his feet, grabbed Ziva's cheek and kissed her square on the lips. He released her, his hands held over his head and he continued to cheer.

"What's up with McGee?" Tony asked, walking in with an armful of food and drinks.

"I do not know but he is apparently very happy." Ziva said, grazing her fingertip along the line of her bottom lip.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"McGee with a house."

"I do not see anything wrong with McGee buying a house." Ziva said setting another box just inside the front door.

"It's McGee and it's a house."

"McGee can not wish to live in a house?"

"That isn't the point."

"Then what is the point, Tony?"

The pair had returned to the small moving truck to get the last bit of furniture. The weekend had finally arrived and the team had all gotten together to help McGee move into his house. Abby and Palmer had stayed behind at his apartment to clean it up while Tony, Gibbs and Ziva helped McGee unload the small U-Haul trailer.

"No bachelor owns his own house." Tony theorized.

Ziva and Tony took either side of McGee's writing desk and hoisted it out of the trailer and toward the front door. Ziva had accidentally made Tony knock into the doorframe as she tried to turn too quickly. She smiled softly and tried her best to give him the innocent look she'd begun to master.

"Gibbs has a house." She told him as they set the desk in the middle of the living room.

"Gibbs is not a bachelor." Tony heaved as he slid his way down the wall and landed on his butt. Ziva joined him against the wall to catch her breath and gazed around the room now lined with boxes on top of boxes.

"He is single."

"Gibbs isn't single." Ziva looked to Tony in shock. No one had told her that Gibbs was dating someone. "He's divorced."


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

* * *

Note: Ok, so I'm not totally happy with this chapter but the interview is a must in the story so please be gentle when you comment on how far off McGee's personality I got.

* * *

A month had past since McGee bought his new house and he had almost completed the final touches. His office had successfully been set up in the downstairs bedroom. He spent most of his downtime in the room either playing his video games or writing while gazing into the backyard as Jethro chased the birds who were simply trying to take a bath in the small birdbath that Ducky had given him. The brand new dining room set was set up the dining area. In the living room, a living room set that had been purchased by the rest of his team. Palmer had even bought him a huge pet bed for Jethro.

The only room that had yet to be put together was the one he'd planned as a nursery. He knew that once he started putting that room together everyone was bound to find out about his adoption process. He'd decided to paint the room a pale green color. It was the only room he'd decided to repaint but he wanted to wait until he completed his home study.

In the month McGee had already had the first of three visits for his home study. He had begged forgiveness for the house being full of boxes and the only place to sit was his computer chair in the office. He explained that he'd only just moved in a few days before. She had said that it was fine.

McGee sat in his living room, watching the clock nervously. He'd fell into Tony's old habit of hiding the truth and coming up with reasons to leave work early. Today he'd told Gibbs that he had to take Jethro to the vet for his shots. He was waiting for his case worker to arrive for his second home visit. He'd become even more nervous about this visit when she told him that she'd have more in depth questions for him.

He sighed heavily trying to calm his nerves. Jethro was lying in front of the fireplace. He got to his feet and followed McGee as he walked into the kitchen. McGee turned and walked back into the living room, Jethro following behind the whole way. He picked up the throw pillows and beat his hands against them for about the tenth time since he'd gotten home 30 minutes before. McGee put the pillows back down and sat down on the couch again. He'd barely sat down when he got to his feet again and went to the mantle to rearrange the photos he had sitting atop it.

Finally McGee heard the doorbell ring. He sighed again, straightened his jacket and went to answer the door, Jethro following him the whole way. Tim opened the door and greeted the woman standing opposite him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Warner. Come on in." She smiled as she walked in and was greeted by Jethro sniffing around at her heels.

"Sorry." McGee apologized. "Jethro, outside." The dog continued to sniff, stopped and looked up to Tim for a moment. "Outside."

The woman was impressed as Jethro turned and walked toward the kitchen area. She followed McGee into the living room and took the seat he'd offered her. She started to unpack her small briefcase as she looked around the living room.

"Wow, Tim. This place looks amazing."

"Thanks," He grinned, feeling some of his nervousness pass. "I had a lot of help. My coworkers got together and bought the living room set." His hand unconsciously trailed down the back of the couch as if wiping off non-existent dog hair or lint.

"Well, I have a couple questions for you and then I'd love to see the rest of this beautiful house." She said, opening a small legal pad.

Tim nodded his head, the nervousness returning slightly. He wanted to be as honest as he could. He'd come across some examples of questions he'd be asked. It had helped for him to think about the answers and think of some of the other things he'd need to do.

"Tell me about your family, Tim."

McGee sat forward slightly and shifted his feet as he prepared to answer her question about his family. They were nothing special, at least not to the outside world, but these were people that would be related to any child placed in his home and given his name.

"Uh, well." He cleared his throat quickly in another attempt to cover and calm his nerves. "Most of my family doesn't live around here. My father moved to Virginia after graduating college. He's a, uh, Child Psychologist. He actually met my mother at his office."

Ms. Warner nodded and looked down to her legal pad and started making some notes while Tim spoke. McGee noticed that she began to write and his heart rate increased as the realization of what he'd just said hit him.

"My mother was his uh, assistant, I guess would be the term now. She made appointments, handled patient records. They still work together, 32-years next month. My sister is starting her senior year at Waverly, Lit Major."

"What about your grandparents?" She asked, writing things down.

"It's just my father's parents; they live in Maine."

"So, of your family, who would be the closest for support?"

"Sarah, my sister. She lives on campus, fifteen minute drive."

"Literature Major, huh?" She smiled as she looked up to him from her tablet. "Flocking away from the pack?"

"Well, no. My mother actually studied Literature. She works with my dad in the day and writes at night. She writes under a pen name, she does pretty well too."

"So it was just you and your sister growing up?" Tim nodded. "How did you like growing up with a younger sister?"

Tim thought about this question for only a moment before he began to speak, his nervousness slipping away into ease. "I was already seven when Sarah was born. I guess the idea of having a little sister wasn't something I liked back then. You know, feeling that I'd have to fight for attention from my parents. After Sarah was born, my father took extra care to spend time with me. We would go to movies or go to the driving range; he even enrolled me in Little League. My parents were at every game," He laughed lightly. "They even dressed Sarah up in a little cheerleading outfit. Having a little sister wasn't bad after all." He smiled.

"I guess family is very important to you then. You wouldn't believe how common it is that elder children fear that they will be forgotten with the addition of another child. Have you considered how you would explain to a child if you were to adopt another child in a few years or have your own?"

"I don't think that blood is the only way to make a family. I mean, I would love to have my own children someday-"

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt but some mothers are opposed to some… preferences."

Tim had found this question in the list of possibilities. At first he'd found it politically unimportant in the adoption process but he accepted it as part of the many questions that he would be asked by total strangers when they'd learn that he'd adopted a child as a single man.

"Sexual preferences." She looked at him unfazed by the bluntness of his statement. "I date women, well when I actually date someone. I don't really come across a lot of prospects. "

"Why is that? You're successful, polite, and attractive. I think most women would find your type a dying breed."

Tim laughed a little. "I guess it's difficult to meet interesting women that I don't already work with."

"Yes tell me about your work."

"Well, I'm a Special Agent at NCIS Navy Yard here in D.C. It's interesting work really but I'm mainly what Tony calls the geek. I do a lot of the computer related work on cases as well as the work as Field Agent."

"Tony is a coworker. Tell me about them."

"Our team is mainly a group of four. Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and myself. There's also Abby, Ducky and Palmer. It's kind of a working family. They're all pretty important to me as well. I couldn't do my job without them."

The rest of the interview had gone by rather quickly. She'd asked more about his youth and education, why he had decided on his chosen career, and his views on raising a child. As she was leaving she asked him to get together his financial records, health records and a few other documents that she needed for her file. She had explained that, even though he was a Federal employee, they needed to perform a background check on him.

***

McGee was busy doing some research on a cold case the team had been assigned when a body of a missing Naval Dependent was unburied. Ziva and Tony were also busy doing some work at their own desks. Gibbs had gone to check with Abby while they worked. The room was only filled with the soft voices of other Agents and Tony and Ziva's bickering when Tim's cell phone rang.

"McGee." He answered.

"Tim, Alicia Warner. How are you coming on those documents?" Her voice sounded chipper.

"Oh, uh, hi. Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm working on those." Tim turned his back to his team mates knowing that Tony, at least, would be doing his best to listen in on Tim's private call.

"Well, I could use those documents as soon as possible." She paused. "I've been looking over your home study so far and it is going very well. I also wanted to get the study complete because…"

Tim's heart plummeted. He knew that the sooner he finished his home study the sooner he could be matched with a child. Although, having a woman pick his file over the many others could take months.

"At the completion of your home study… you've already been selected by an expectant mother."

"Are you serious?" Tim's voice called suddenly.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances behind Tim's back. "Timmy has a new girlfriend."

"Shut up, Tony." Ziva said sharply and continued to watch the back of his head.

Tim suddenly turned toward them, closing his phone. She could see that he was trying to hold back something. He was smiling. The grin was jumping off his face in his excitement. He was very excited about whatever he'd been told on the telephone.

"Everything alright, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Everything is great." McGee cried.

"What's so great, Timmy?" Abby asked, joining the group with Gibbs.

Tim's smile widened and he stood in front of the group. The four pair of eyes bore into him; the time was upon him. They weren't going to let him get away with just grinning like a Cheshire cat and saying nothing else.

"Are you going to keep them in suspense or are you going to tell us so we can get back to work?" Gibbs asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'm going to be a father." Tim said, his smile as big as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

Tim continued to look around at his friends with the biggest smile they'd ever seen amongst his features. His heart had seemed to jump into his throat with glee and he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs that someone had actually chosen him. He felt like running up the steps, two or three at a time even, so that he could shout the news to the entire bullpen. He looked to each of the people staring back at him.

Abby. Her face was frozen in that shocked expression she'd had once when she'd innocently came to the bullpen and McGee and Ducky had tricked the real criminal of killing a man and then unburying him because he'd caught his wife with the deceased. He couldn't quite see what was beyond her eyes. Shock was what was covering her face.

Ziva. She been on her way back to her desk and had almost made it had it not been for his announcement. She'd turned on spot to gape at him. Her eyes shifted between Tim and the others, obviously waiting for Tim to say he was joking or something.

Gibbs had risen to his feet following Tim's outburst of excitement. Yet, he too, seemed to simply stare at Tim in shock and curiosity.

Tony's face held a confused expression. Then a small smile reflected along his lips. He joined Ziva's side and nudged her in the ribs.

"There's your answer to whether or not Probie lost his virginity."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

Tim hadn't registered the obvious joke directed toward his sex life as he started to shake his head. "No, no, no. It's not mine."

Ziva's brow creased in confusion. "You are going to be a father to a baby that is not yours?"

"Yes," McGee said the smile still intact. He was bouncing on the balls of his heels and stuck his hands in his pockets.

He had several papers to gather together and quickly. Plus he still had to find people who would write Recommendations and he definitely needed to phone his parents. Everything had happened quicker than he thought and he hadn't had time to think of how he was going to tell his family about his plans. In his wildest of dreams, this was the furthest thing from his idea of telling his friends.

"I am confused." Ziva spoke.

Tim jerked as a mental smack to the back of his head reminded him that they probably needed an explanation to fully understand what had just happened to him.

"Oh, uh, right. Adoption," He returned to his desk and started typing away at his computer. He pressed another series of buttons and then got to his feet to look at the plasma which now showed his virtual page with his information and photographs of himself and the people in his life.

"About six weeks ago, I went to this agency and told Alisha, uh my case worker, that I was interested in adopting. I had done some research on my own and we talked for awhile. She told me about the difficulties of adopting a child as a single man but also reassured me that many single men and women choose adoption everyday. So she sent me home with a binder full of information and told me to look over all the information and if I was still interested that she would set up a meeting so that we could talk about the different types of adoption."

"And how many different types of adoption are there?" Ziva asked rhetorically.

"More than you would think. I mean, there's going through an agency, going through a lawyer, there's international, domestic…" He saw the look he was getting from Gibbs and interpreted it as one of annoyance. "Uh… I chose open adoption, meaning that the birth mother is still involved in the child's life as much as she and I want her to be."

"So the house…." Abby started slowly.

Tim turned to her and held out his hands as if she should understand without being told. "I couldn't really raise a baby in my old apartment. I mean, it only had one bedroom and… I didn't even have a couch."

"So, a pregnant woman chose you to adopt her baby, raise it in your home but she still is in the child's life?" Ziva questioned. The whole notion of children was like a foreign language to her.

"Yes. I mean, technically once I adopt the baby, her parental rights would be void but she could still see the baby, uh, phone calls… photographs."

"Ok, I have a question." Tony stepped forward with his hand held high over his head. He stepped up to Tim and lowered his hands on the younger agent's shoulders. He looked Tim straight in the eye and started to laugh. "Are you insane?"

Tim's smile faltered as he tried to comprehend exactly why Tony was laughing at him. He didn't know what he had expected from them reaction wise but he hadn't thought that they'd laugh at him. Although, coming from Tony, it was no surprise.

"What man, in their right mind- a single man, I might add- would decide to adopt a kid? I mean, this isn't like a dog, McGee. Do you know how much kids cost? And they smell, and they cry and…. Smell."

Tim had pushed Tony's hands from his shoulders hard. Tony looked at the younger man and his severely hurt expression and his laughter subsided as he looked around to the others who also were looking at him as if he'd completely lost his mind.

"I'm well aware of how much children cost. I've already spent close to $500 and after I complete the home study, I'll be paying another two grand. I'm also aware of the fact that babies make noise and that they sometimes smell but I have worked with you for five years and you act like a five-year-old most of the time, so I suppose you could say I've already got practice with dealing with babies." Tim glared at Tony for a few moments before pushing past him and making his way toward the elevator.

Tony turned to watch Tim walk away and suddenly felt a hard thwack! against the back of his head. Gibbs followed McGee to the elevator and had just entered the car before the doors closed. Tony turned back to the two women staring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, to which two more hard whacks were applied to his head.

***

Once the elevator car started to move, Gibbs reached out and turned off the power. McGee was staring at the doors, into the reflection of his own eyes. What else had he expected from Tony? Gibbs was facing him; he could see it in the doors and feel the older man's eyes on him.

"McGee."

"Forget it. I should have known."

Tony had made fun of him, daily actually, but he'd never thought it would be possible that Tony would actually laugh in his face about something he felt so deeply about. Apparently, McGee gave Tony more credit than he realized.

"I mean, wasn't he the one who was making plans to move in with his girlfriend. Granted, she turned out to be the daughter of an arms dealer, but moving in together hadn't been part of his assignment. That was his choice; he was the one that fell in love with a woman he shouldn't have."

Gibbs continued to stand facing McGee without saying a word.

"And isn't Tony…"

"This isn't about Tony." Gibbs spoke calmly.

McGee turned and faced Gibbs for a moment before he continued. "I certainly didn't imagine that he'd laugh. I guess Abby's right; I am a push-over. I mean, I said nice things, great things about Tony, about all of you, in the application process, in the webpage and the home study. Outside support is really important when they're looking at single parent adopters."

"We support you, McGee."

"Well Tony has an odd way of showing it." McGee huffed and leaned against the railing.

"You're just now realizing that DiNozzo acts like a teenager?" Gibbs laughed.

"No." McGee skulked. "I just didn't expect him to throw it back at my face. This is really important to me and…"

Tim's statement hung in the air between them. Gibbs joined McGee's side leaning against the railing of the elevator car. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down to their feet for a moment.

"Why are you doing this, Tim?"

McGee's head turned toward his boss and mentor. He didn't exactly understand what he was being asked.

"Adopting. Why are you doing this?"

McGee thought for a moment. There were lots of reasons; he'd gone into each one in great length during his home study interview.

"Why did you have a daughter?"

Gibbs smiled softly. "That's different."

"I know I'm a bachelor," Tim sighed. "But, really, what difference does that make? I'm capable of taking care of a kid: financially and physically. I mean, do I think I'll never get married and have kids? No, I hope that someday I will get married and have kids but that doesn't mean that I can't start a family right now, on my own." He paused. "These girls go through so much, deciding to give up their babies. Shouldn't they know that the kid is going to a home with a loving family who can support them, protect them and surround them with love? I can do those things, Gibbs, I can. All of them and I want to."

"Then don't let DiNozzo discourage you." Gibbs said calmly.

"I'm not. 'Am I insane?' No! I'm not. Just because he's so immature to not think of anyone but himself doesn't mean that I couldn't put someone else before myself. You were a father, you know. It's a big step to put someone's needs before you own, especially someone who can't do for themselves, but I can. I can be a father. I can be a damn good father!"

Gibbs pushed away from the elevator wall and turned, putting his hands on Tim's shoulders to calm his ranting. He looked into Tim's eyes, straight into his bruised soul; A soul that had been hurt by a close friend who wasn't thinking before opening his mouth to comment.

"I know you can, Tim. You'll be a great father." He backed away from the younger agent and flipped the switch again, sending the elevator in motion. "Don't let anyone make you feel that you won't make a good father. Especially DiNozzo."

Somehow McGee felt better. The pain and anger he felt toward Tony's comment had ebbed away slightly with Gibbs words. The doors opened and McGee looked out to the doors leading to the cafeteria. Gibbs looked to McGee and shook his head toward the door.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee. From one father to another."

* * *

No, I'm not the best at grammar and sometimes my spell checker is wrong but at least the story is still legable. Hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

Tony turned to watch Tim walk away and suddenly felt a hard thwack! against the back of his head. Gibbs followed McGee to the elevator and had just entered the car before the doors closed. Tony turned back to the two women staring at him."What?" He asked innocently, to which two more hard whacks were applied to his head.

"Did you have to laugh in his face, Tony?" Ziva asked as Abby turned back to the plasma.

"I wasn't laughing at him." Tony said but the smile on his face contradicted him.

"Tony, you were laughing." Abby said concentrating on the plasma.

McGee had walked off with his adoption profile still on the plasma for all to see. Abby was gazing at the page, reading his beautiful words when she saw their names. She started reading as Ziva scolded Tony in the background. Abby was never one for hard, raw emotions but as she read McGee's profile she could feel her throat tighten and tears filling her eyes. "Tony," Her voice cracked. "You should read this."

Tony and Ziva exchanged inquiring glances as they joined Abby in front of the plasma screen. Ziva read the first paragraph aloud before her own emotion caused her to cease speaking and simply let them all read in silence.

_As I have stated, my family is not big at all. Simply a mother, a father and my annoying, yet lovable little sister. So to make up for my small group of loved ones, I have accepted others into that category of Unrelated Family, as I'm sure most people do._

_Ziva is a woman who has her own agenda and motives in life. She's exceeded most people expectations when it comes to staying alive and not getting hurt. Her father has not only gave us the honor of working with her but he, whether knowingly or not, also saved her life by agreeing to lend her to NCIS as a liaison. She can kick some ass but she also has a softer side, though I'm sure she'd punch me in the arm if she knew I had picked up on it._

A soft chuckle emitted from Ziva as the trio continued to read.

_Abby is another intelligent, warm-hearted, beautiful woman who I call both friend and… well, I don't know. Our friendship has gone through the spectra of relationship woes; we dated, broke up but remained close and not just because of our working dynamic. Abby is the first person I go for when I need advice or comfort. She just the type of person who would rather take on your stress for you if it kept you from feeling pain. _

_Gibbs is my boss. He's also like my father in some ways. He doesn't just let us slide by with mediocre results on a case. He wants the best from us and I'm sure he's the reason we give our best. We all have someone we look up to and inspire to reflect upon. I would have to say that Gibbs and my father, of course, would top that list. He gives his heart, showing you just how much he cares, in such subtle ways that you almost don't even realize he's showing his emotion. It's like he wants you to know but he doesn't want to seem weak. He's protected each of us multiple times without a second glance. I truly hope I can learn half of what he does every single day._

_If Gibbs is the father of our working family, Ducky would be the grandfather. He and Palmer work in Autopsy. Not exactly the type of man you'd picture when you think of the Medical Examiners. I haven't really thought of it though because Ducky has always been there. Educated, experienced and enthusiastic. I could describe him best as that Grandfather you have that takes great joys in recounting his duty in some great battle of a war that has made it into history books. Ducky is that calm breeze you feel when you're looking at the hard time life has recently dealt you. Calming, peaceful… He's a man among men._

_Then there is Tony. If there was ever a person you both despised and loved at the same time, it would be Tony. My brother. Through all the playful torture and childish fights, he's always by my side when I need him; a joke or movie quote waiting on his breath. While he may come across to some as immature, there is no end to the many layers and depth of his compassion. Tony is definitely the brother I never wanted but always wished I had. Now I do have him and I wouldn't trade all the witty remarks and jovial put downs for anything._

_By the time Tony had finished reading Tim's descriptions of his team mates, he felt as tall as Thumbelina. Or was it smaller than that? What there a character who was smaller than the fairy tale maiden? Either way, Tony felt like he should be a puddle of mud._

_Here McGee was very excited about something and he'd laughed in his face and called him insane. Hadn't McGee even told anyone who stumbled across this page that he was like a brother? A brother, blood or otherwise, wouldn't laugh when you decided to take a very huge step in your life. _

"_Aww, Timmy." Abby said and wiped the corner of her eye._

"_Oh, yes, Tony. McGee has totally lost his hits."_

_Abby smiled softly. "I believe you mean wits, Ziva."_

_Downstairs in the cafeteria, Gibbs sat across from McGee at a small table with his coffee cup loosely held in his hand. McGee drank down a large gulp of the hot liquid and then returned his attention to his boss. _

"_I guess I can understand his surprise." McGee said suddenly._

_Gibbs simply picked up his own cup of coffee and took a drink, allowing McGee to give himself the pep talk. It was in true Gibbs fashion to silently sit and listen to his team solve their problems on their own._

"_I mean, if Tony came up one day and said he was adopting a baby, I'd probably think he was crazy too. I guess I just didn't expect him to be so tactless."_

"_This isn't about Tony, Tim." Gibbs told him softly._

"_I know that." McGee said staring at his cup. "I never imagined this being the way I'd become a father. There was always that common dream of meeting a woman, getting married and then starting a family."_

"_That's not always how it happens."_

_McGee leaned forward. "What did you do? You know, when your wife told you she was pregnant?"_

_Gibbs memory flashed back to Shannon and the day she'd told him, with great excitement, that they were expecting a baby. They'd only been married a short time but that news had imprinted into his memory forever; of course, it was news he'd be a father._

"_That's somewhat different, Tim."_

"_Not your reaction."_

_Gibbs chuckled softly. "I suppose I was shocked at first. It was somewhat early in our marriage and I was in the Navy. I won't say that I regretted that. Kelly was… is one of the greatest women I'll ever know."_

_He hadn't ever talked about his daughter; even after the team found out about her, he never said anything else about her._

"_I remember the day she was born." He smiled. "You'll never know how you survived before that little baby looks at you. In an instant your life will have changed… for the better."_

"_I've never see you like this, Boss." McGee said. _

"_You'll understand, McGee. Soon as that baby is in your arms, there won't be any stopping you from bragging." Gibbs told him and then lightly smacks his leg. "Come on, Tony can't hide from the verbal lashing he deserves anymore."_

_McGee smiled; he felt better having talked to Gibbs. He knew that his boss wouldn't have confided in him if they didn't share this new, unusual bond. Gibbs had been a father to a beautiful little girl, now McGee was expecting to bring a child into his home. Perhaps he'd call his parents tonight. After talking to Gibbs he didn't feel so afraid about confessing to his parents._

_Abby had returned to her lab, or rather she'd left the bullpen, Ziva and Tony had returned to their designated desks. Ziva was in the middle of another search for new information on the case they'd been working on during their lull in active cases. Tony was sitting behind his desk but continued to stare at the plasma on the other side of the bullpen where McGee's profile still resided on the screen._

_The elevator dinged and he suddenly sat up quickly as Gibbs and McGee enter the bullpen. They both had a cup of coffee in their hands and small smiles on their faces. Gibbs sat down as Tony watched McGee pass him and take his place behind his computer. The Probie pulled his keyboard toward him and cleared the profile from the plasma screen. _

_Tony rose to his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets as he approached Tim's desk. He knew he needed to apologize but it was suddenly difficult with the two sets of eyes that were watching him closely. McGee had said that he understood Tony's feelings but it still hadn't healed the pain from having the older agent laugh at him. Tim concentrated on the work he now had on his screen as Tony glanced over his shoulder and then stood in front of his desk._

"_What is it, Tony?"_

"_I uh," He again looked over his shoulder. "I wanted to apologize."_

"_You should."_

_Tony exhaled sharply. "Come on, Probie, give me a break. Out of all the times I made fun of you, now you're going to hold a grudge?" Tim shifted but still refused to make eye contact. "Ok, I'll admit, calling you crazy was a little much. I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry. I just never thought you'd decide to go all domestic all on your own. But I realize how important this is to you… I read your profile. I didn't realize…I'm sorry." Tony kept watching McGee as he tried to ignore him. He leaned down and covered the screen with his hands. "Hello, Probie? I'm apologizing here. Are you going to make me beg?"_

_Tim sighed and a smile stretched across his face. He rose to his feet and held out his hand to Tony. After a moment of confusion, Tony gripped the younger man's hand and smiled. He quickly pulled Tim toward him, put his arm around his neck and proceeded to give him a college noogie. _

"_So… when am I going to be an uncle?" Tony asked after releasing McGee._

_Ziva was smiling at the two men and glanced to Gibbs. Another crisis diverted, she could no longer count how many times Tony's mouth had almost gotten him in trouble. _

"_Well, Alisha said that once I finish getting the paperwork in for my home study that she'll set up a meeting so I can meet the mother."_

_Tony pushed him back toward his computer and returned to his own desk. "Well hurry up and get the paperwork done. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we can't wait to meet the newest member of the family."_


	7. Chapter 7

The phone call home to his parents had made his nervousness return. After the rollercoaster day at work, he'd gone home and made good on his deal. Telling his parents that he was adopting a baby hadn't been as hard as he'd imagined it. His mother had been excited from the moment he'd said that he'd already been chosen by a mother. His father had to have further explanation as to the process; after completely understanding how he was becoming a first-time Grandfather, he joined in his wife's enthusiasm.

_Surely, this is the hardest part. _McGee thought as he sat at a table of the small coffee shop he frequented.

It had taken him all of two days to get the rest of the documents together. Luckily he'd just had his physical for work the month before. His doctor was more than happy to supply him with a copy. Now, nearly a week later, he was waiting for his first meeting with the woman who'd chosen him. He'd only spoke to her for twenty minutes the night before to agree on a meeting place. Since he would be meeting her on his lunch hour, they'd agreed to a coffee shop just a few blocks from the Navy Yard.

Glancing down to his watch caused another jolt of nervousness. He again started to rearrange the containers of sugar and creamer on the table. He would have felt better if there was a drink waiting for her but wasn't sure what she'd drink.

"Tim?"

McGee looked up to see a woman in front of him. She was nothing like he'd expected. Her short dark hair was spiked up, dark makeup coated her face and a loop hung from her nose much like on a bull.

"Lilly?" Tim gawked.

She smiled and lifted her hands in a Vanna White type pose before returning one hand to the top of her baby bump.

"Not what you were expecting?"

Tim jerked out of his shock and got to his feet to pull the chair out for her. She lowered herself into the seat as she voiced her gratitude. All the while, Tim was stumbling over his words as he tried to apologize for his rudeness.

"No, no. I guess I just imagined someone more… well, honestly I'm not sure what I imagined." He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, a good stiff shot of something with a kick." She almost laughed at the expression on Tim's face. "I'm kidding; although, I wouldn't say no to a cup of hot tea with lemongrass."

Tim excused himself and returned to the counter to order the tea and another cup of _café _for his return trip to the office. He set the cup of steaming liquid in front of her and sat in his chair.

"Thank you," Lilly said as she spooned a single scoop of sugar into the cup.

"So, uh, tell me about you, Lilly." Tim said.

Nervousness still remained and he hoped to find anyway to dispel that unease. Lilly, however, looked very comfortable as if she spoke to strange men every day.

Lilly sighed, "What would you like to know?"

"Well uh, is the father on board with the idea of giving the baby up for adoption?"

"He would be," Lilly said. "If I knew who he was."

"Excuse me?" How could the father- how could she not know who the father was?

"Yeah, well, up until about seven months ago I was a wild child. You know how it is. I'd go out drinking pretty much every night, smoked pot a few times; actually before I found out I was pregnant I was getting worse. My mother was beside herself; I think she was actually happy that I got pregnant. I haven't done anything since."

"You rehabbed yourself?" Tim asked somewhat impressed.

"Mm-hmm." Lilly nodded.

"How old are you?" Tim asked before silently cursing himself.

If there was one thing he learned from his mother and the other women in his life, you did not under any circumstances ask a woman her age. Though, before he could recant his question, she was already answering it.

"Twenty-seven."

"Does he know that you're…?" Tim felt as if he was invading in her private life.

"As I said, he would know if I knew who he was." Lilly took another drink of her tea before explaining completely. "See I was at this party with a girlfriend and the night was filled with many, many drinks. In those days it was like second nature to wake up with no memory of the night before. I liked it that way; I was running away from responsibility."

"You sound almost as if you've become a therapist." Tim chuckled.

"No," Lilly laughed. "It's group, actually. I found this place that pregnant women go to where they can get treatment for the baby and treatment for addictions. They have group counsel sessions and you live there until after the baby is born. That place saved me and my son, your son."

Tim felt the air suddenly cease from gathering in his lungs. Had she really just told him that the baby she carried was a boy; that it was his son? He hadn't even thought of what sex the baby would be. Whether it was a boy or girl didn't even matter to him in the end. Now that the information was thrust in front of him, it seemed so much more real. Adopting wasn't just talk anymore; it was actually going to happen. Lilly and his son, their son, were sitting right in front of him as tangible as the chair holding him up.

"Son." He said softly causing Lilly to smile a little.

"Did you want it to be a surprise? Sorry, it didn't occur to me that you might not want to know."

Tim started shaking his head. "No, no. It's fine. I don't know, it just seems…"

"Like a dream?" Lilly asked. "I felt the same way the first time he kicked me."

"He kicked you?" Tim's head was still churning in excitement about having a son that his common sense seemed to be dysfunctional.

Lilly smiled again and rose to her feet. She walked to his side and picked up one of his hands before laying it against her stomach. Now all she could do was hope that the baby decided to move; he never seemed to want to move when anyone put their hand on her. Today, however, it was like the baby sensed what the future held for him and the relevance of the hand against his current home.

Tim felt her stomach come alive. There was a ripple of movement under his hand and he felt his hand being pushed away from her stomach slightly. "Whoa." He whispered.

The pair continued to talk his entire lunch hour. He hadn't even realized that time could move so quickly until his phone rang. It was Abby, probably wanting to know about his meeting with Lilly. He pressed the dismiss button, he would apologize once he returned to work.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I didn't know how late it is. Well, I mean…I'm going to be late getting back from lunch. I'm sure my boss would understand but well..."

"It's ok, Tim. I understand. I don't want to keep you from your life. I know you have an important job. Don't worry." Lilly smiled.

"Here," Tim said as he got to his feet. "Let me give you my number at work; you know, just in case you need to get a hold of me. You still have my cell phone number, right?"

Tim was digging in his wallet for a business card he'd made up as she told him that she did still have his number. He handed her the card.

"Here, this has all my numbers and even my work email." Tim said.

Lilly had climbed to her feet as well. She needed to return for group anyhow. Putting the card in her pocket she saw Tim hesitating in front of her. Smiling softly, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'll call you later, Tim." She turned and left the coffee shop.

It took a full minute before Tim left. He didn't even notice the eyes that had been watching him. If he'd been on the outside looking in, he also would have seen what an odd pairing the two of them made. His mind was humming with the fact that in only a few months he'd be a father. He'd be a father to a son.


	8. Chapter 8

"So how much longer?"

"Calm down, Abs, or you'll scare her before she get's three feet in the door." Gibbs said.

Abby was holding onto a small fuzzy teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. Holding it close to her chest she was nearly jumping with anticipation. Ziva had finally finished tying up the last of the blue balloons to decorate the backyard. Tony, in hopes of meeting the young woman first, had gone inside the house and was lingering around the front door. He claimed that he was making sure that any neighbors that came to complain would be dealt with quickly. Gibbs was currently in charge of the grill.

"But she's bringing baby Timmy." Gibbs looked toward the woman as she started to ramble. "I mean, I guess she doesn't really have a choice since Little Timmy is still in her uterus. But that doesn't matter because she's part of the family now."

"Abs."

"Can you believe that Timmy wouldn't even tell me what she's looks like?"

A small smile formed on his face. If there was anyone as excited as McGee was in his quest of adoption, it was Abby. She had already decided that McGee should name the baby after himself. She was making every agent in the entirety of NCIS call her Auntie Abby.

"McGee has not told any of us what she looked like, Abby." Ziva reminded her as she joined Gibbs by the grill.

"I know, but this is Timmy. He always tells me about his girlfriends." Abby said.

"She's not his girlfriend; she's the mother of his child." Palmer said, walking up with two sodas.

The group turned to look at the younger man. The smile faded from his face as the meaning of his words filtered into his mind. Ziva and Abby took the drinks from his hands as he started to stumble over his explanation.

It was then that Ducky and Tony emerged from the back door. Ducky was chuckling at Tony's posture. His hands were buried deep into his pockets and he was dragging his feet.

"Duck, glad you made it."

"Ah, Jethro. Yes, well I had to stop by to see Mother. It seems she's been giving her nurses a hard time about her tea time. She seemed to realize they'd replaced her Chardonnay."

"With what, Doctor?" Palmer asked.

"Tea." Ducky chuckled.

"What's wrong with you, Tony?" Abby asked, noticing his sour mood.

Ducky kept on laughing as he answered Abby's question.

"It seems our Timothy wanted to introduce Miss Lilly to all of us at the same time. He kicked Tony out to the backyard."

Tony mumbled some more as the group shared a small laugh. "Do not feel too bad, Tony." Ziva said. "None of us can wait to meet Lilly."

"Well, it's a good think you don't have to wait long."

The group turned to see Tim standing just outside the sliding glass door with his arm wrapped under a woman's. Tony's jaw dropped at the sight of the woman standing next to McGee. She had looked like she was wearing something out of Abby's closet only in a plus size. Her spiky hair was styled perfectly and her makeup made Abby jump excitedly. Just as with McGee, it was the ring in her nose that caught Tony's attention and he seemed to not be able to look away.

"Everyone this is Lilly Frasier. Lil, this is my family away from home. Ducky, Jimmy, we call him Palmer." As McGee began his introductions he pointed to each of his coworkers. "Ziva, Abby- not yet, Abby- uh, my boss Gibbs and Tony."

Lilly smiled to each of them and gave a short wave as he came to the end of the line. In her mind they fit into the descriptions she'd read in Tim's application.

"Now, Timmy?" Abby asked as she bounced up and down on the tips of her toes.

McGee held up a single finger to her before he spoke. "Carefully."

Abby squealed with delight as she rushed forward and circled her arms around the woman. Lilly was only pushed back a few millimeters as Tim caught her quickly. She couldn't stop the laughter from emitting out of her. Tim had cautioned her to the reaction of the woman he called Abby and now she knew why.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it." She released the woman and pressed her ear to the protruding belly. "Hi, little Timmy. It's Auntie Abby."

"Abs, give the woman some air." Gibbs said pulling softly at her arm.

As soon as he got Abby off Lilly, he also gave her a short hug and a smile as he again introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Tim has spoken very highly of you, Gibbs." Lilly said as Tim's cheeks flushed slightly.

Ziva also hugged the woman, albeit feeling slightly uncomfortable. Palmer offered to take her coat and quickly ran inside to put it away for her. Ducky stepped forward and took Lilly's hand into his own and raised it to his lips.

"Lillian, my dear."

Tony stepped forward hesitantly. Everyone else had introduced themselves even after McGee had done so. He hadn't expected anything close to the woman standing in front of him. He held out his hand in greeting. "Hi, uh, I'm Tony."

Before she could even speak Abby had once again pushed herself next to the woman, snaked her hand around the girl's arm and was pulling her away from Tim. Abby sat down at one of the benches Gibbs had brought for Tim's backyard and started talking about some new group called Deathtrap.

Tony flung his arm around McGee's shoulder and started to whisper in the man's ear.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em, don't ya McStud. What do you call that thing in her nose anyway?"

"Tony, she picked me, remember. Besides, you shouldn't judge the book by its cover."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are judging her by how she looks and not who she is."

"I am not. She looks like Abby and I like her."

McGee rolled his eyes. "So, I didn't notice a sudden change in enthusiasm when I introduced Lilly?"

Tony couldn't help but feel guilty. "Ok, sorry. Baby steps, you know."

"She's really turned everything around after she got pregnant. Well, ok, maybe not everything but she's grown up." McGee said, defending the woman who had quickly become a friend.

"Think the baby is going to come out with a hoop thru his nose?"

Tony's question was quickly answered with a swift smack to the back of his head followed by the retreating form of McGee.

"It was a joke!" Tony called after him.

Two days passed and Monday morning brought McGee into the office with another smile on his face. The cook-out/party had been a success. Lilly had taken to his friends as if she'd known them for years. Palmer had eventually calmed down when Lilly started talking about some Classical piece she was working on. Even Tony had relaxed when, somehow, the topic of the best James Bond had been brought up.

McGee had barely made it to his desk when Abby came bounding up to him with another small blue teddy bear to put on his desk.

"Lilly and I had so much fun yesterday. We went to that new club in Georgetown to listen to Brain Matter. Anyway, we went shopping and I found this. Lilly has one just like it."

"Abby, I really wish you wouldn't pull her out to all these places. She's only got a few weeks left before the baby is here and she-"

"Ooh, which reminds me. Daddy," She smirked. "Have you decided on little Timmy's name?"

McGee didn't have a chance to speak as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and quickly opened it after seeing Alisha's name on the display.

"Alisha, hi. How are you?"

Abby eased herself closer until she could hear the woman's voice over the small speaker. "Tim? I have some news. Lilly had the baby early this morning."


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Road

Author: Lawral

Pairing: McGee

Rating: FR13

Summary: McGee is about to embark on the longest, toughest road he could possibly think of in hopes to find a happy ending.

McGee entered his house and threw his keys in a bowl that sat on a table by the door. He walked into the living room and threw his jacket over the back of the couch. He didn't have any energy to hang it up. Jethro came trotting up to him as he sunk into the couch cushions. The dog sat down and laid his head on McGee's knee.

"Hey boy," McGee said as he pat the dog's head.

The day had been extremely long and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and climb into his bed. The clock on the entertainment stand only read half past five. He reluctantly climbed to his feet and walked into the kitchen. The first thing he did was make a beeline for the refrigerator and opened a beer. He also pulled out a pizza box and placed the last two slices on a plate to pop into the microwave.

"Alright, Jethro, your turn."

McGee refilled the feed and water bowls. Jethro immediately started eating the fresh food as McGee stroked his back as he chugged his beer. He crushed the beer can as the microwave rang, signaling that his mediocre dinner was ready to eat. Grabbing another beer he walked into the living room again and sank down in the couch once more. He had never been much of a television person but he turned it on for background noise in his quiet home.

He hadn't been home for half an hour when he heard someone pounding at his door. He sighed heavily, threw the rest of his pizza crust to Jethro and went to answer the door. He was not surprised at who was standing on the opposite side.

"Ohmigosh!" She flung herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Abby." He tried to calm her.

"I was at the hospital- do you know how long the day was today? I mean it was just dragging on and on and on. I went to the hospital after work and they said that you had left already. They wouldn't let me see baby Timmy. Can you believe that?"

"Abby," McGee tried again.

"So I came to see a photo of my nephew. I know you have a picture of him right? Tell me, I know you do. Let me see him? Is he cute? I bet he's cute."

"Abby."

"Ooh, what are you going to name him? You never did tell me."

"Abby, stop!" He shouted.

McGee walked back into the living room without even bothering to close the door. Abby looked after him, closed the door and greeted an excited Jethro as she followed McGee into the living room. He had returned to his place on the couch and was in the middle of another long drink of his beer.

"Tim, are you ok?"

"I'm great." McGee said before taking another drink.

"How many of those have you had?"

"One," He finished the beer and crushed it as well. "Or two."

Abby sat down next to him. Jethro was shocked that she had pushed him away so she could concentrate on his master. He lay on the floor and propped his head on top of her boot.

"You're celebrating becoming a daddy with a beer?"

"I'm not a daddy, Abby." McGee mumbled.

"You're what?" Abby leaned closer trying to get him to look at her.

McGee jumped to his feet and started to walk around the room in a feverish pace. She'd never been scared of McGee; of course, she'd never seen him so upset. He picked up a pillow off the corner chair and was twisting it so violently that she was worried for the items life.

"Timmy?"

"I'm not a daddy! OK? Alisha called me and then of course Gibbs got a call."

"Did you tell him that the baby was here?" Abby asked softly.

"No, I mean, yeah I told him but I figured that he wasn't going anywhere. So I thought I could work on the case and maybe get out early to go to the hospital. But when I got there…." He slunk back into the cushion of the couch and shoved his face into the pillow.

***

_McGee ran off the elevator with such excitement he nearly ran face first into the wall opposite him. He looked both ways and saw Alisha standing in a doorway talking to a doctor. He raced down the hall and stopped as she looked up to him._

"_Tim."_

"_Hey, how is she? Is she alright?"_

"_Yes, she's fine. Tired but that's to be expected."_

"_And the baby? How is he?"_

"_The baby is doing just fine."_

_McGee smiled and laced his hands behind his head. He chuckled for a moment and released a deep sigh he hadn't even been aware of holding._

"_So… can I see him?"_

"_Tim," Alisha said softly._

"_What?" McGee asked, instantly feeling the atmosphere change._

"_Tim," She hated this part of her job. "Lilly has decided to keep the baby."_

_***_

"She can't do that." Abby cried.

"Yes, she can." McGee said. "Until the papers are signed, she can change her mind… and she did."

Abby leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his shoulder. He continued to hug the pillow as Jethro lifted his head and whined softly. She wanted to cry for him; wanted to shake him, to make him voice his emotions. His anger had diminished as suddenly as it had started.

The pair had sat on the couch for nearly a half hour when McGee finally convinced her that he was fine and just wanted to go to bed early. She got up to leave, giving him another bone crushing hug on her way, and McGee returned to the fridge for another beer.

He took the open beer can with him upstairs to his bedroom and set it on the dresser as he stripped his clothes off. He turned the shower on and adjusted it as hot as he could possibly stand. He stood under the hot spray and tried to let the water wash away the entire day. He couldn't help but think that if he'd only gone straight to the hospital…

He knew that moping around the house wasn't going to make anything better and he tried to turn his thought around to a positive light. Lilly had decided to keep her baby. He should be happy for her. She'd done everything for her baby since she found out about her pregnancy. Sure, she hadn't thought she'd be able to care for him like he needed but she did deserve a chance.

The water eventually started to turn cold and he turned the knob off and grabbed a towel. He returned to his bedroom and took another drink of his beer before pulling on his boxers and MIT shirt. He picked up his phone and saw three missed calls. A text message in all capitals told him that Ziva was outside and wasn't going to leave until he opened the door.

Opening the front door he found Ziva sitting on the top step staring down at her silent phone. She looked up quickly as Jethro bound out to lick her hands.

"Hey," McGee said softly.

"You are lucky." She said climbing to her feet. "You had two more minutes and I was going to break a window."

"That would be breaking and entering, Ziva." McGee said allowing her entrance.

"Technically," She smiled.

They both went into the living room and McGee offered her a beer. She declined and watched him suspiciously. He sat down and popped the top of his third can. He stretched in the cushions and handed her a television remote.

"You do not think I came here to watch television with you."

"I know why you're here and I told Abby that I was fine."

"Oh so you generally go around ripping pillows to shreds?" Ziva asked sternly.

McGee choked on his drink and started laughing. Ziva had looked at him as if he'd lost his mind and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you see any pillows missing?"

"McGee," Ziva started again softly.

"I'm fine, Ziva. Promise."

"Well you shouldn't be." She claimed. "You should be upset, crying… angry, something."

McGee shook his head back and forth. "No. Lilly is his mother. Yeah, I'm upset that I got my hopes up and then it didn't work out. It's part of the deal. I knew there was a chance she could change her mind. It's a gamble and I knew that. I guess that's why I didn't really set up the nursery yet."

Ziva looked up to him from the floor in surprise. "You didn't set up the nursery yet?"

"No, I mean it's painted. Neutral but nothing else is set up or put together or anything. I didn't want to have it all ready and have this happen."

Ziva sat back in the couch and got more comfortable. She made no move to signal that she was planning on leaving anytime soon. He knew that she was taking over for Abby in the attempt to keep his mind distracted. He gave up on the idea of going to bed and got up to put a movie into the DVD player. He only had a small collection but it would at least give them something to do rather than sit in silence.

However, neither made it to the end of the movie. The three occupants of the house had fall asleep on the couch while the movie continued to play.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

One month…

Two months….

Three months…

Four months…

Five months had past since Lilly had given birth and subsequently decided to keep the little boy McGee had hoped to be calling his son. Things had somewhat seemed more difficult then they had ever been before. Tim caught himself glancing at the phone on his desk daily and then would have to remind himself that he wouldn't be getting a call from Alisha anytime soon. When she did call he wouldn't answer. He knew that it wasn't her fault and outwardly he held no grudge to Lilly but there was a small part of him that blamed Alisha and Lilly for destroying his soul.

The nursery on the second floor of his house (which was right next to his own room) had been left abandoned with boxes of unassembled furniture and most likely cobwebs after five months of never seeing a single visitor. McGee had closed the door the night before Lilly's son was born and it had remained closed. It was a taboo and wasn't spoken of.

Tim clicked off the burner on the stove and dished out a single serving of mac 'n cheese before taking a seat at the island to eat his dinner. He sighed and looked down to Jethro who had taken to never leaving his master's feet.

"Looks like it's just me and you again tonight, Jethro."

Jethro whined softly and raised a paw to touch Tim's knee. He wasn't sure why his master was sad but he could tell and wasn't going to quit until he made the sadness go away.

In the foyer, Tim heard the doorbell rang and got to his feet. Abby and Ziva still took turns checking on him every few weeks. At first it had been annoying when he just wanted to be left alone but tonight he was almost excited to hear the bell ring so he wouldn't be left alone on another Friday night.

His mood soured slightly when he opened the door to see his caseworker Alisha standing on the other side. She smiled joyously as the door opened. "Tim, wonderful to see you."

"Alisha?" He felt the dull pain in his stomach that people referred to as 'heart sinking.'

"What are you doing here?" He recovered quickly, though he still hadn't moved to invite her inside.

"Well someone has been avoiding my calls so I thought I would swing by on my way home from the office. How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine," Tim lied. "How are Lilly and… Owen?"

Alisha lowered her gaze ever so slightly. "I haven't heard from her since the hospital. We don't really keep up with the mothers who ultimately decide to keep their babies."

Tim's mind recalled the image of walking into Abby's lab to drop off some evidence to find her looking at a photo of Lilly and the little boy she'd called Owen. Abby immediately closed the email and tried to play off that he hadn't seen anything.

"So, shall we make an appointment?" Alisha said.

Tim raised his chin in question and looked down to her. "For what?"

"Have you changed your mind about adopting a child, Tim?"

"Uh, well… I'm not sure." Tim said.

"Look, Tim, I know that what happened was somewhat of a shock but it does happen. Now for some it is such a negative experience that they change their minds about adopting, which is understandable. What I see in you and from I've gotten from all of our conversations, you are very strong. From the first time I met you I had a feeling that you would be an excellent candidate for an adoptive parent. Do not lose faith, Tim." She smiled lightly. "I assume you still have my number in case you decide to put your profile back in the running." She nodded her head. "Good night, Tim. Hope to hear from you."

Tim returned to the kitchen, Jethro right at his heels, and sat back down in front of his bowl of food. He looked down into it for a few moments before pushing it away and rubbing at his eyes. He'd lost his appetite.

Tim had spent the entire weekend debating the pros and cons of putting his name back on the list to adopt a baby. Things had seemed to be going so well for him at first. He'd barely been three months into the process when he'd been matched with Lilly and it hadn't worked out in the end. He wasn't sure he could go through the whole process again and have another upset. Alisha's words had seemed to be on a loop in his mind.

_You would be an excellent candidate._

Monday morning couldn't have come fast enough; especially after the dream he'd woken from. He could only speculate that he'd put his name on the list again because another girl had chosen him to adopt her unborn child. She was a red-head and looked strangely like the last woman Tony had set him up with. Tim had walked into the room after the baby had been born to see her laying in bed holding a tiny bundle of blankets in her hands. Tim could see a little tuft of red hair from the top of the baby's head. Yet when he reached out to take the baby from her arms, he'd found nothing but blankets and she was suddenly gone from the bed.

_Ding! _The elevator doors opened to reveal two agents walk past speaking quietly with a folder clutched in Agent Dunwoody's hands. Tim sighed. At work he could forget about the failed adoption, he could sink himself into his work and not have to think about anything except catching whatever murderer, drug user or terrorist they were after at the time.

"He does so."

The voice of his colleagues greeted him as he rounded the divide and past Ziva's desk. Tony and Ziva instantly stopped talking for a moment and followed his movements to his desk and watched as he sank into his chair. Tim turned on his monitors and then started to rifle through the mail that had been left on his desk. Sorting it into the appropriate piles he returned to his feet to deliver the few envelopes to Gibbs' desk, the lilac-scented envelope to Tony and a letter addressed to Ziva from her father.

Tony and Ziva continued to watch him without returning to their conversation. McGee finally realized how quiet it had suddenly become as he noticed Ziva looking up at him as he laid the letter on her keyboard.

"What?"

The pair nearly jumped out of their chairs as if Gibbs had walked by and slapped both of them in the head. Tony started clicking away on his keyboard and Ziva picked up the letter and threw it into the garbage. Tim and Tony didn't question her action anymore. She'd been receiving the letters for three months now and hadn't opened a single one.

"You two were talking about me, weren't you?"

Their silence told him that the answer was a positive one. He sighed heavily and returned to his desk. "Look, I've told you guys that I'm fine, alright?"

"Really? You don't act fine." Tony countered. "I mean, it's been, what, two months…."

"Five months," Tim instantly corrected before stopping and silently cursing himself.

"We get it, you know, but five months…" Tony said calmly.

"Have you talked to Alisha, McGee?" Ziva asked, her hands folded across her desk as she leaned forward.

Tim sighed. As much as he wanted to forget, his team mates wouldn't allow it. Even Abby who still tried to give him CD's of bedtime music and storybooks nearly every payday. His decision had effected the whole team, his second family.

"Yeah. She, uh, came to the house on Friday. Accused me of avoiding her calls."

"Probie, you have been avoiding her calls."

"I know, I know. I just," Tim looked to Ziva and then to Tony. "I needed to think about what I wanted to do. Aren't I allowed to do that?"

He was answered with a chorus of "Absolutely" and "Sure." However the silence he'd grown accustomed to quickly followed as his teammates silently battled over who was going to ask the question that was on all of their minds.

"What do you want to do, McGee?" Ziva finally asked.

Tim simply stared into his desk for a moment. Alisha's words seem to get louder and louder in his head though now they were followed by Ziva's question. He tried to tune them out and listened for his own voice. His head and his heart were at war but one was speaking louder than the other; the voice, his own this time, had now started to sound off after Ziva's question.

"I want… some coffee." McGee said and got to his feet.

He could feel their gazes burning a hole into the back of his neck as he walked off in the direction of the snack and coffee machines. Ignoring everyone and everything until he finally found solace in the empty breezeway. He stuck his chest out into the air, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Tim only hit one button and put the phone to his ear. He smiled as a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, Alisha? It's Tim McGee." He said as his heart seemed to raise from his stomach. "I would like to see if I could re-enter my profile for consideration." He paused and then answered her question. "Yes, I did change my mind."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tim returned to his desk, sans coffee. He hadn't noticed the pep in his step or the smile that had taken place on his lips but his two teammates had. Tony leaned back in his chair and glanced at Ziva before pursing his lips and watching the younger agent. Ziva also had her eye on McGee but didn't say a word. Something had obviously happened on his trip to get coffee and it had lifted the cloud that seemed to encompass McGee's head.

"So, decide you didn't want coffee then, Probie?" Tony asked.

Tim looked up and then back down to his desk. Coffee had been his excuse, they knew it and he knew they knew it. They were his friends and after all the years they'd worked together they knew how to read each other even with no words being said. His descriptions of them had been spot on and he couldn't have thought of a better way to describe each of them.

"Alright, when Alisha came to my house Friday she said something that I can't get out of my head. I knew that this process could take a long time but when I was matched with Lilly it kind of seemed surreal. Don't you remember what you said after I told you that I was adopting?" He looked at Tony.

"I was shocked," Tony said defensively. "And I apologized."

Tim waved off his explanation. "Forget it. The point is, yeah, maybe I am crazy but I don't care. As much as I don't want to be alone in this, I'm adopting a baby."

"You are not alone, McGee." Ziva said. "We are all behind you. Some of us may have been missing some tact in the beginning," Tony cleared his throat. "But we are all behind you. You will not be alone."

McGee smiled. "I called Alisha and told her I wanted to try again."

His teammates smiled. Ziva got to her feet and rushed over to press a kiss to his cheek. It was a rough road but he knew that if he kept a little faith he could make it to the end, especially with his friends right beside him all the way.

The day finally came to a close and McGee declined invitations to go out and celebrate his renewed faith, much to Abby's disappointment. He returned home, shut off the engine and looked up to the house that he'd bought nearly eight-months-ago. Tony had doubled over in laughter when he'd confessed to attempting the adoption process and then quickly changed his mind; when Tim had told them he'd bought a house, once again Tony had asked if he was crazy. A short chuckled emitted from Tim's mouth at the memories. Perhaps he was crazy but he'd decided he didn't care. Everyone was crazy in some form of the word.

Tim got out of the car and walked inside with a short wave to the elderly neighbor who was tending her flowers. Jethro met him at the door, licking his hand hesitantly. Tim pet the dog's head and went to change out of his work attire. Jethro followed, not taking his eyes off of his master.

"It's alright, Jethro." Tim laughed. "Hey, I've got an idea. You wanna go for a run?"

At Tim's suggestion, Jethro got to his feet and started wagging his tail with such force and speed. The smile on Jethro's face was unmistakable and Tim couldn't help but realize that his human friends hadn't been the only one's worried about him. Tim stopped at the door as he walked out of the bedroom. Turning the knob, he opened the door to find the boxes exactly how they'd been left and the musty smell of a room that had been boarded up. He walked across the room and opened the window before turning back to his loyal companion.

"There, should be aired out by the time we get back." He looked around the room again. "Then we need to clean up in here."

A few moments later, canine and master walked out the front door and down the steps of the porch. Jethro stuck close to Tim's legs and never went to far ahead so Tim had stopped clipping the leash to Jethro's collar, instead hanging it around his neck. As they turned to walk down the sidewalk, Jethro took a few steps ahead with another wag of his tail.

"Well hello Jethro," The neighbor said from her seat on the grass. "Evening, Tim."

"Ruth, how are you?" Tim smiled. "Do you need some help up?"

Ruth was somewhere in her seventies and had bad hips from a fall some years before. Though the stiffness she always felt couldn't keep her from tending her azaleas (they were prize winners, after all). The woman pet Jethro's head as he sat calmly in front of her, soaking up all the attention he could receive, as she waved off Tim's question with her other hand.

"Oh, Tim. I just started. These weeds are dreadful and if I don't get them cleared out, who knows how much nutrition they'll steal from my lovelies." She plucked a single flower from one of her bushes and handed it to Tim. "Although, perhaps on your way back-"

Tim chuckled, taking the flower and nodding his head. "Absolutely. Don't move until I come back." He shook his finger at the woman with a smile. "You know, I do some yard work on Saturday mornings. I would have no problem helping you with yours also."

"Oh, Tim, you are a dear."

Tim smiled to her and held up the flower. "Just let me know, anytime. Come on, Jethro. We should be back in about fifteen minutes. Is that enough time?"

"Oh, I should think so, dear."

"Alright, see you soon."

"I must say, Tim." Ruth said as Jethro joined Tim's side once more. "You look much better this evening. I've noticed that you haven't been quite yourself."

Tim nodded his head lightly, thinking of her words. "Well, Ruth- I feel much better today."

The woman chuckled as Tim and Jethro continued on their way. It was true, he did feel better. Somewhere between Ziva's question and Alisha's enthusiastic reaction Tim had started to feel better. Lilly had kept her son and he was happy for her, maybe he'd send her some flowers. The journey he was on wasn't going to be an easy one and he would have to accept the bumps in the road and look beyond them if he was going to make it to his goal with any of his sanity left.

The park was thinning out with children being hauled off by their parents for chores, homework and dinner. There were a few teenagers riding skateboards and other stragglers when Tim and Jethro entered a open area in which the dog could run and chase the birds. Tim sat down on a park bench and threw a stick he'd found on the ground. It wasn't much but it gave Jethro something else to chase down.

"Whoa, cool dog, dude."

Tim looked up to see a few of the teenagers coming closer on their boards. Jethro sat down briefly as the boys stopped. Before any other words could be said, Jethro started sniffing at the pockets of one of the boys. Tim heard the low rumble of a growl from his dog as he continued to push his muzzle into the kids leg.

"What is he doing?" The boy asked, standing still.

Tim looked the boy over. He couldn't have been more that fourteen. His hair had been dyed green and was sticking out in several directions, his shorts hung low and his shoes didn't have any laces. Tim shook his head at the boys appearance.

"He seems to have found something rather interesting in your pocket." Tim commented. "Perhaps something you shouldn't have."

"Like what?" The kid asked defensively.

"Could be anything, really." Tim got to his feet and called Jethro off the boy. "Jethro is a retired drug dog."

The boys froze and looked at one another with silent question on what they should do. The two boys who hadn't alerted Jethro took off in the opposite direction, pumping their skateboards as fast as they were able. The green-haired boy remained and was looking at Jethro with fear in his eyes. "No shit?"

"No shit." Tim said, straight-faced. "Now, I see two possible scenarios. You can take whatever is in your pocket to your parents, accept their punishment and go back to being the son they respect; or you could keep doing that stuff, get kicked out of school and your home, live on the street and eat trash for the rest of your life. Which sounds more appealing?"

Without his friends to back him up, the boy's face fell and he reached out and pat Jethro's head. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"Good man," Tim said and watched as the boy continued past him, carrying his skateboard under his arm.

Tim and Jethro returned home, after helping Ruth to her feet and carrying her gardening supplies back to the garage. After warming up the last of the casserole Ziva had brought, he sat down to eat his dinner before tending to Jethro and walking back upstairs. It didn't take long for Tim to pile the smaller boxes into the closet and vacuum the room. The room had aired out nicely and Tim knocked down the cobwebs from the corners before shutting the window, turning off the light and leaving the room.

Jethro walked into the open doorway before turning and following Tim into the master bedroom. He watched as the nightly ritual began. The dog waited patiently on the bed while Tim showered. Jethro's head perked up as the door opened and McGee crossed his arms over his chest, smiling in return to the one on Jethro's lips.

"You know the drill," Tim spoke.

It wasn't an angry voice, more of an amused one, and the dog jumped down from the bed and walked out of the room with Tim following closely behind. After a quick trip to the backyard, Tim closed the dog door and locked it. Jethro followed as Tim checked each door to make sure it was locked before turning the lights off and returning upstairs. They stopped again at the open door of the nursery and Tim leaned against the doorway. Jethro whined and nudged Tim's hand in worry.

"It's alright, Jethro. There'll be a baby in there sometime." Tim looked down to the dog. "Come on, bedtime."

* * *

The world had come to an end, she was sure of it. Nothing was gonna save her now. Her parents would disown her, her GPA would plummet and she'd never see the future she'd always dreamed of. It was touchy, what brought her to this point. He hadn't exactly forced her but she hadn't been completely ready either. She could only be grateful that it was over before she knew it. High School was tough and peer pressure was even worse. None of it had been perfect and she wasn't surprised when he came to her a few days later and said that he was breaking up with her. It happened all the time, some jerk would get what he wanted and then that was it- time to move on to another girl.

That had been two months ago and she was fine with how her life had gone back to normal. Pep-rallies and football games, weekend parties and late night cram sessions for her French test. Now it had all changed. She stared at the front door of her house with a mixture of guilt, fear and embarrassment. She was 16, a junior in High School and on the track of being Salutatorian of her graduating class. Now, what would she be?

Entering the door she could hear her mother in the kitchen, the radio playing in the background. She held her breath and walked forward. She prayed silently that what she was about to do wouldn't ruin everything she knew. Her father sat at the counter chopping peppers and placing them into a bowl; her mother was behind the stove with a frying pan in her hands.

"Mom, Dad?"

The two parents looked up with smiles at the sight of their daughter. "Hey Grace, how was practice? Did you land any of those triple flippy deals you've been working on?"

Grace was silent, tears filling her eyes. She was about to disappoint them and she felt horrible. "I need to tell you something."

The crackle in her voice got her parents full attention. Her mother turned off the burner and came to her daughter's shoulder immediately. She lead the girl to a stool next to her father and sat her down.

"Gracie, honey, what's wrong? Is it that boy again?" Her father asked.

"I guess you could say that." Grace sniffled.

"Is he spreading rumors again?" Grace's mother asked.

Grace let the tears fall and felt her father's hand stroke her back. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was churning. She had to fight the urge to run upstairs and hiding. No, she'd started to tell them and if she ran away, they'd only follow her to make sure she was alright.

"They aren't rumors." She whispered.

Her father sighed heavily but continued to rub her back. They were such loving people and now she'd betrayed their trust; even more, she was about to break their hearts.

Grace inhaled deeply, her voice shook audibly as she confessed, "I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two months passed without another word from Alisha. Tim continued his daily routine as well as spending his early evenings sitting in Ruth's front yard with Jethro laying next to him and Ruth's never ending stories keeping him company as he pulled weeds, spread fertilizer and pruned dead leaves and flowers.

"He walked right up to my father and said that he didn't know how the cat food got mixed up for the tuna salad."

Tim laughed as he snipped off the last dead flower bud from the bush. Picking up the water hose, Tim started spraying the base of the flowers. "I really should introduce you to my friend Ducky."

"Oh, my dear." Ruth waved her hand in front of her face. "I am far to old to be set up on a blind date. Besides, my Harold is waiting for me."

Tim looked at the woman, she had never spoken of her husband before. He knew that she was a widow and that her children and grandchildren rarely visited. Really he could only remember meeting one of her daughters and that had been months ago.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ruth." Tim said. "I only meant that Ducky has some stories I'm sure you'd find interesting. He's a world of knowledge."

Tim finished watering the flowers and collected the tools he'd used, returning them to the garage before going back and helping Ruth to her front door. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Ruth took Tim's cheeks into her hands and laid a small peck on his right cheek. "You fuss too much, Tim. Shouldn't you be out wooing some young girl and not here listening to me babble while pruning my flowers?"

Tim lifted a shoulder and smiled down to the elderly woman. "Who says I'm not doing that now?"

Ruth erupted into laughter as she smack him in the chest. "You are far too much."

Tim laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good night, Ruth. Come on, Jethro, home."

As Tim walked up his own lawn another car pulled in behind his. He smiled as he saw the woman get out of her car with two bags in hand. She was greeted happily by Jethro before receiving a small hug from Tim.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Did I forget to file a report or something?"

"No, I do not know." Ziva said. "I was just bringing over some dinner."

She looked over Tim's shoulder at the older woman watching the pair with a soft smile. Ziva handed Tim the larger bag and started to walk to the neighbor. Tim couldn't hear their greetings but he watched as Ziva handed the smaller bag to Ruth, who pulled her into a hug.

"What was that?" Tim asked as Ziva returned and they walked inside.

"You do not remember telling me that she loved my Baked Ziti?"

The two walked into the kitchen and Ziva immediately pulled out two plates while Tim unpacked the bag she'd handed him.

"You brought her dinner too?" Tim asked stunned.

"Yes." Ziva said, dishing out some of the food onto two plates. "It should last her a week. Just make sure she doesn't eat too many of the brownies I put in there too."

Tim chuckled, leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That was very sweet of you."

Ziva turned and set the two plates on the table while Tim pulled out two beers and set them on the table as well. It had become a comfortable routine when the girls came bearing dinner. Tony had even came a few times with Abby, toting some old classic film that he'd force them to watch.

"No, Tim, sweet is a man who sits with the woman almost daily."

"She's a nice lady. You should hear some of the stories she tells. I think they could rival Ducky's actually." Tim stuck a forkful of the noodles into his mouth. "I don't know, I worry about her. She's over there all alone; her husband is dead and her kids don't visit."

"She is a friend; you do not have to explain it." Ziva said over their quiet dinner.

"No, I know." Tim smiled.

Tim and Ziva continued chatting while they ate and then cleaned up the leftovers. Ziva had placed two more bowls in the fridge as Tim was letting Jethro outside. He turned to see her quickly close the door and turn to smile innocently. He shook his head and laughed.

"You know, I am capable of cooking." Ziva raised an eyebrow at his statement. "What? I am."

"Instant macaroni and cheese and television dinners is not cooking."

"That's not all I know how to make. Actually, my grandmother gave me the family recipe to a seven-layer cake and my great-grandfather's lasagna."

Ziva looked up at him and smiled. "Good, next week you may cook the meal."

Tim chuckled as he realized what had just happened and the turn of events. He enjoyed Ziva's meals and even the Louisiana Gumbo that Abby had forced him to eat. He picked up the two beers and followed Ziva into the living room before they both collapsed into the soft cushions.

"Have you heard from Alisha?" Ziva asked for probably the twentieth time.

"Nope, not yet. I'm trying not to let it get to me, you know. Just keep doing my thing and when it happens, I'll be ready."

"That is a new attitude, Tim." Ziva smiled. "But do you not want your own child running around?"

"Well that," Tim said. "Is an entirely different story."

Ziva continued to look at him; she'd expected a real answer and glared at him when he didn't say another word. "I am sure it will happen one day, McGee. What is the saying? Lots of fish in the sea, yes?"

Tim laughed, "Yeah, something like that."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to think of Ziva's question. He hoped that one day he'd settle down and have children but for the time he was comfortable just attempting the adoption process.

"I don't know. Maybe Doctor Cranston is right." Ziva looked toward him in interest. "Maybe I am looking too hard. So I guess for now, I'm not looking at all. One thing at a time, you know, lower the stress levels."

"You have stress levels, McGee?"

Tim looked toward Ziva as she took another drink of the beer he'd given her. "With a job like ours?"

"Hmm, I do not believe I have any stress." Ziva said calmly.

"How do you manage that?"

A slow smile cross her features as she turned to him. "I shoot the guys who cause stress."

Tim suddenly jumped to his feet and held out his hand. Ziva looked confused and remained in the confines of the couch. He shook his hand to her.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Ziva laughed and took his hand while he lead her up the stairs. He stopped in front of the nursery door and opened it. Flicking on the light, Ziva was met with a completed nursery. She walked inside quietly as if there was already a sleeping infant laying in the crib. She took in the green paint she'd seen before but now the furniture had been put together and stuffed animals had been scattered around the room. There were pictures of baby animals hanging in frames along the walls and an empty silver photo frame with the words Daddy's Treasure engraved on the bottom.

"Wow. When did you do this?" Ziva asked running her hands over the wood of the crib.

"Last week. Sarah came to stay and was asking to see the nursery but it was still empty." He shrugged. "So over the weekend… what do you think?"

"It is beautiful, Tim."

"It's missing something though." Tim said as Ziva joined him at the door again.

"Soon, Tim. I believe by this time next year there will be a little baby laying in that crib."

Tim smiled and turned off the light. They walked back downstairs and chatted a while longer before Ziva got to her feet and left for the night. Tim continued his nightly duties and put his hand on the closed door as he passed on his way to bed. "Soon," He reminded himself.

* * *

Tim was late. He hated when his mornings started out bad, it seemed to make the rest of the day just as horrible. First his alarm hadn't gone off, then he was out of coffee, his phone was dead and somehow he'd misplaced his keys. Needless to say it was a frantic morning for him.

Finally finding his keys (in Jethro's basket of toys) Tim reached for the door and was surprised when Jethro ran out of the open door. His morning wasn't getting any better.

"Jethro, come on, I'm already late." He ran after his dog who was rounding the flowerbeds and up the walkway to Ruth's front door. "No, Jethro. We'll come back later. Come on."

No matter how hard Tim tugged on Jethro's collar the dog refused to budge. He whined and barked softly at the door. Tim started to worry when Jethro refused to move or even look at him, the dog was focused on getting inside the house.

"Alright, alright." Tim knocked on the door. "Ruth? I think you have a visitor today!"

Ruth was normally and early riser and it wasn't uncommon for Jethro to spend a day at her house. Tim knocked again when he didn't hear any movement inside the house. He wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't answering and Jethro wasn't budging. He continued to claw at the door and suddenly let out several loud barks before looking at Tim and barking some more.

"Ruth?" Tim called again. "Ruth!"

The doorknob was locked and Jethro was telling him something was wrong. He set his bag down and opened a pocket, fishing out his lock picking tools. Once the door was finally opened, Jethro took off to the back bedroom and whined some more.

"Ruth? Ruth, are you ok? It's Tim." He knocked on the door but again was met with silence.

As he opened the door he could see Ruth laying in bed. This time Jethro didn't lunge inside; the two walked to the side of the bed and Jethro laid his muzzle across the quilt. Tim reached his hand out and lightly brushed the woman's shoulder. "Ruth?"

* * *

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs said in greeting as he passed by his agents desks before sitting his coffee down.

Tony and Ziva had just been talking about the absence of their fourth team member and neither had an idea. Tony picked up his phone and dialed a number as Ziva got to her feet and went to McGee's desk.

"I saw him last night. He did not say anything about an appointment." Ziva said as she typed at his keyboard.

"McGee," Tony finally said. "Hey, where are you?"

Gibbs and Ziva both looked up, listening to only one side of the conversation.

"Is she- Oh." Tony looked down. "I'm sorry, man. Yeah, I'll tell him."

The two looked at Tony as he hung up the phone. "It's his neighbor."

"Ruth?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded solemnly. "Apparently Jethro flipped out as Tim was leaving this morning. They found Ruth in her bed." He paused for a moment. "Least she went peacefully, right?"

"But, I saw her. Yesterday. I brought her dinner." Ziva said.

"McGee said he was gonna be late. He's trying to find the number to one of her kids."

Gibbs nodded his head and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Tim sat on the patio with Jethro below his feet. The EMTs had walked out with the body bag on a stretcher moments ago and he watched as they loaded her into an ambulance. He hadn't moved since he'd called the paramedics, his backpack was still sitting next to the open door.

"You alright, son?" One of the detectives asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Tim said, the ambulance pulling away with the lights flashing but no siren.

"You the one who found her?"

"Yes, sir. I live next door."

"You got some kind of ID?"

Tim looked up at the gentleman for a moment before reaching for his credentials. He handed them to the detective and returned to staring at nothing. His eyes landed on the flower beds he'd just finished pruning the day before. She'd told him about her husband and a prank that he'd played on her brothers when they were young.

"You're a Fed?"

"Uh, yes sir." Tim immediately went into status mode. "I called out for her many times, knocked on the door, identified myself. When I found her on the bed, she was cold and I didn't find a pulse. I left and called you guys. Nothing else was touched-"

"Kid, kid." The detective interrupted. "This isn't a homicide. ME said it was most likely a heart attack."

Tim nodded his head. "I reached her son in Scranton. He's on his way."

"Thanks, kid. Say, why don't you go on home. If we need anything, we'll know where to find you."

Tim got to his feet, picked up his bag and called Jethro home. Several neighbors were peering over newspapers and gathering on the sidewalk to see what was going on. A few called out to him with questions but Tim didn't hear their words. As he reached the flowerbed that bordered their properties he plucked a single flower and took it inside.

Tim put his bag down on the bottom step and walked into the living room. He set the flower on the mantle next to a photo of him and Sarah. It hadn't seemed like such an important friendship until he'd found her lying with her hands folded over her stomach. Now he could only think of how she worried about him and the smile on her face as Ziva had brought her food.

He continued to stare at the flower as his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out expecting to hear Tony or Gibbs or even Ziva's wavering voice.

"Tim?" Alisha said into his ear. "Have you got a moment to talk?"

"Oh, hey. Sure, I can talk."

Alisha sounded excited, not knowing of the events unfolding around Tim. "You have a match."

"A what?" Tim asked.

"A match. When would you like to make an appointment to come into the office?"

Tim heard her words and he felt his heart lift slightly but the bad morning seem to be clouding his brain and he still fingered the flower on the mantle.

"Tim?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow's fine." Tim said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tim sat in one of the chairs across from Alisha's desk. He'd been in the room before but he'd never actually taken in the deco she'd chosen. Behind the desk was a large bookcase that seemed to be filled with binder after binder. Some had little yellow dots on them; Tim's binder was laying on her desk, the photo of he and Jethro staring up to the ceiling. On his left, her countless degrees and certificates hung proudly in black frames with a photo of her and her parents arranged at the top. Tim could see from the tassel and proud faces of her parents that it must be her college graduation. Behind him, next to the door, was a large board that had been covered with photographs of smiling families. He hadn't looked to long at that board and imagined that he would find his own photo up there someday.

"My apologies, Tim." Alisha said as she entered and sat down. "Another client."

Tim shook his head and tried to smile. "No problem."

"Alright," Alisha said and opened a folder that had been tucked under Tim's binder. "So, you'll be excited to know that your profile has actually been looked at numerous times."

"Really?" Tim asked in genuine surprise.

"Oh yes. In the last few weeks, your profile has gotten many views from one particular individual. She's very interested by you; you can always tell the ones who have that spark of wanting what is absolute best for the child they are unable to care for themselves." Alisha extracted a photograph and handed it to Tim.

"She's just a kid," McGee observed.

"Her name is Grace, she's 16. Very supportive family, involved with their church and community. Actually she lives just two hours North of here." Alisha spoke as Tim continue to look at her photo with the occasional glance up to prove he was listening. "She is about four months along and came to the adoption decision all on her own, like I said she has a very supportive family. Like you, she's hoping for an open adoption. Uh, what else? She's very grounded, one of the top students in her class- hopes to go to Brown."

Tim reluctantly handed back the photo of the young girl as his eyebrows shot up. "Ivy League? Really?"

"Oh yes, she's very bright. Grace just hit a bit of a rough patch and is doing what she thinks is best."

Alisha felt good about this match but she could still see the apprehension that lingered on Tim's features. She'd only had a handful of adoptions go south and only one who'd completely given up. She'd been excited when Tim had called her, he really was a good candidate and she hoped to help him.

"Do you have any questions, Tim?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "When do I get to meet her? Or rather, does she want to meet?"

"Actually she does want to meet you. You understand that this is slightly different than Lilly. She'd really like her family to meet you as well."

"No problem." Tim said, opening up more.

"Good, I'll give them a call and arrange a meeting."

Tim got to his feet and shook her hand. His tension was slightly less but he walked out with a smile.

* * *

"McGoober!" Tony said as Tim entered the squad room. "Good news?"

Tim put his things down next to his desk and returned to the case file he'd left open. Trying to track down records of an AWOL Marine wasn't easy and he had come so close to finding a possible sighting when he had to leave for his meeting with Alisha.

"Well, yes Tony, things went real well." He tried to remember where he'd been in his search as he spoke to his friend and teammate. "Apparently, this girl has been looking at my profile a lot."

"Is she hot?"

McGee looked up to Tony and wanted to smack him upside the head. "She's 16."

"Oooh, No dice."

"Anyway we're gonna set up a meeting and see how it goes."

"Alright, I'll bring the apple juice; Ziva can make some cookies-"

"Tony, I will meet her on my own. That's all I need is for you to make some stupid remark and either her dad hits me or she finds someone else."

"You mean we don't get to meet the mother of your baby?" Abby asked running in.

"It's not my baby yet, Abby."

"This one will work out, Timmy." Abby said putting her arms around his shoulders. "I just know it."

"Abby, do you know there are people who have waited years to find a match? I hope it works out too but it just seems unfair."

"She picked you, Probie, out of all those profiles."

"Yeah but why me?"

"Because you're Tim McGee. You help damsels in distress, catch the bad guys and take in homeless puppies."

"Abby, I didn't save the damsel in distress and he isn't a puppy."

"Details, McGee." Gibbs said walking in with Ziva on his heels. "Grab your gear, dead Petty Officer in Georgetown."

* * *

McGee crashed through the door of his house at close to midnight. He hated working late nights especially when the neighbor kid charged him five bucks just to walk Jethro around the block and then put him back into the yard. Jethro greeted Tim at the door and followed him up the stairs. Tim was so tired that he didn't even notice that the dog had jumped onto the bed and curled up into a small ball; Tim was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

It wasn't until the next morning that Tim had a chance to listen to his voicemail. He'd been so busy running down cell phone records and bank account records on Petty Officer Ryan that he'd forgotten the call he'd received while in the field.

"_Tim, it's Alisha. Listen I got in touch with Grace and her family and they would love to meet with you. So if you are free, we can make a special appointment for Saturday morning at my office. Hope to hear from you soon."_

Tim nearly choked on his coffee when he'd first heard her message and proceeded to listen to it another three times. He tried to not get his hopes up because he knew that she could change her mind at any time until she actually signed the adoption papers and they were filed with the courts. Yet his mind also pictured how his life would change when he was actually able to bring a baby home. His free time would be split between writing and caring for a baby; though truth be told, he hadn't written in months.

Then another thought occurred to him, one that should have been obvious but he hadn't thought of until that moment. He knew nothing about taking care of a newborn! What if he picked the baby up and it fell out of the blankets; what if he fed the baby the wrong type of milk; what if he didn't put the diapers on correctly? That would be a huge mess that he couldn't even stomach the thought of.

Tim dialed the familiar number and waited for the woman to answer. He felt embarrassed about the question he had to ask but felt it was a must.

"Hi, Alisha? It's Tim. I was wondering if you could give me a suggestion on something?"

* * *

Friday night was usually kept for an after work drink and then the team going off in there respective directions. Tonight, however, Tony was following Tim into a brick building. He was suddenly cursing himself for saying that he had nothing to do that night and agreed to go with Tim. Though he cursed louder when he remember that he agreed before asking what it was that the two would be doing.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a baby class, McGee?" Tony hissed as they signed their names on a piece of paper.

Tim smiled to his friend. "You were the one that agreed to come out with me before asking what I was doing."

"You still could have told me it was a baby class. I don't know anything about babies."

"Neither do I, that's why we're here." Tim said.

"I'm not the one adopting a baby, McGoo. Why do I need to know how to do all this stuff?"

A young woman passed by them and smiled lightly as she made her way over to another woman whose belly was jetting out over her waistband. Tony followed her with his eyes and quickly steered McGee to the table next to them as he flashed his wide smile.

"Don't seem to be complaining now," Tim whispered.

"Quiet," Tony hissed before turning back to the two girls. "Hi. I'm Tony."

The two girls smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Dani and this is Jill."

Dani had been the one who passed by and the object of Tony's eye. He leaned against the table and tried to strike up conversation with the pretty brunette. Tim watched vaguely as he looked at the abundance of baby paraphernalia on the table in front of him.

"So what brings you two ladies here tonight?"

"Just learning the basics. Jilly only has about four weeks left." Dani said as she rubbed the other girl's belly.

"Yeah, me too." Tony said sticking his gut out and running his hand over it.

Tim rolled his eyes as the girls started laughing. He picked up the baby in front of him and turned it over in his hands. It looked like one Sarah had as a child. This is what he was using to learn how to take care of a baby? A plastic doll? He smiled as he noticed the doll in front of Tony and couldn't wait to see his friend try to diaper the doll. This was gonna be more fun than he'd thought.

"I think it's great," Tim heard Jill say. "Adoption is a great way to bring another member into the family."

"Have you and your partner decided on a name yet?" Dani asked.

"Partner?" Tony asked, showing off his bright white smile to the girl.

"Yeah, your partner." She said as she pointed to Tim.

Tony and Tim looked at one another in shock. Did they think..?

"Oh no, no, no." Tony said. "Tim is just a friend."

The girls smiled and leaned closer together. "Yeah," Jill said with a smirk. "Dani is just a friend too."

Tim chuckled and looked back down to his baby doll while Tony stared at the two girls. "Wait, you two are-?"

They started laughing again as an older woman started clapping her hands at the front of the room to gain attention. Tony looked to the woman as she started her introduction and a breakdown as to what they would be doing in the class. Tony however wasn't listening as he leaned over to whisper to Tim.

"Do I not have a gay-dar?"

McGee started laughing, though thankfully the teacher had said something funny so the whole class was laughing. He glanced at Tony and moistened his bottom lip quickly before Tony suddenly turned to him again.

"Not a word to Ziva."

* * *

Abby and Ziva both had tears streaming down their faces as Tim shared the story of the night before at baby class. Tony sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight scowl on his face.

"You should have seen it when Jill leaned over and kissed Dani, making sure that Tony saw it."

"DiNozzo," Abby said. "You sure like those kinda girls, huh?"

Tony glared at her as he turned his attention to Ziva quickly. She didn't need to know the stories of what had happened before joining the team.

"And then we had to burp these plastic dolls." Tim exploded in a fit of laughter. "Tony… he hoisted this doll over his shoulder and started hitting the back-"

"Hey, I did it the way we were shown; it's not my fault the head fell off." Tony mumbled sending the two women into another laughing-fit.

Abby clutched at Tim's shoulder as the two girls nearly fell off their chairs. Tim watched his friends with another smile. He was really glad that he had told them and had their support. Everyone was suddenly anxious about a new little McGee joining Team Gibbs.

"You should have seen Tim trying to put a diaper on." Tony continued. "It took him three tries; would have been more but he ran out of diapers and had to have help from the instructor."

"What did you do wrong, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Well, the first one broke." Again the girls started laughing. "Those little tabs just ripped off into my hands. It's not as easy as it looks."

"McGee, even I can change a diaper." Ziva said.

"Good, than you and Tony can take turns." Tim said, feeling as though he had his revenge on both of them.

"Just don't let Tony burp the baby," Abby choked out as she started laughing again.

Tony faked a laugh as the group started laughing once more.

* * *

Evenings hadn't been the same since Ruth's death, even Jethro still tried to run over to her yard at night. Tonight, however, he met Tim at the door and followed him back inside. Dinner had been some warmed up leftovers followed by their usual evening walk around the neighborhood. Tim had finished cleaning up for the night and Jethro had laid down in front of the fireplace as Tim sat down with a book to relax for the night.

Before he could even open and find the place he'd left off, his phone rang. Tim picked it up expecting to hear one of his friends asking him out for the night. The number displayed on his cell phone wasn't one that looked familiar. He almost let it ring but decided, at the last moment, to answer.

"McGee?"

"Uh… is this Tim?"

"Who is this?" Tim asked.

"This is Grace."

* * *

AN: So my friend Rae said I had to mention her for allowing me to bounce an idea on how to end this chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tim instantly sat forward, the book falling to the floor. Grace and he had only met two days ago; he had told her to give him a call if she needed anything, and if she felt comfortable doing so. He couldn't stop his mind from returning to the pain of losing one child and hoping against all hope that Grace hadn't also changed her mind.

"Is- is everything ok?" Tim asked, his voice on edge. Jethro noticed the sudden change and got to his feet, trotted over to his master and laid his head on Tim's knee.

"Everything is fine; I just wanted to talk." Grace said softly.

"Oh," Tim relaxed as Jethro moved back to his place in front of the fireplace and lay down again. "Are your parents alright with you calling me?"

"They aren't home." Grace said into the phone.

Tim instantly thought that maybe this conversation was a bad idea. Her parents were her only source of support and didn't want them to get the wrong impression. They had seemed like nice people but a teenage girl calling a much older man without parental knowledge would probably not be the best.

"Uh-" Tim said.

"Don't worry," She interrupted him. "They like you; they couldn't stop talking about you after we left the café. I'm pretty sure my Aunt Tuni knows your entire life story by now."

Tim laughed. "I can imagine. My friend Abby wanted to know everything; what was said, what you looked like, I mean- everything."

Grace also chuckled and tried to recall the photo of Abby from his profile. She had studied his friends and family about as much as she'd studied him. The passages he'd wrote about his work family were imprinted in her mind. The way he had talked about the people in his life had told her that he was very compassionate and caring, those had been two reasons she'd chosen him.

"I wanted to apologize about my dad. He can be a little overbearing sometimes; especially when it comes to his only daughter."

"No, no. I understand. He actually reminded me of myself when it comes to my sister." Tim confessed. "I will admit, though, it was strange being on the other side of the interrogation."

Grace smiled, picking at the fibers on the stuffed teddy in her lap. "At least he didn't cuff you to the seat."

"I almost wish he had." Tim laughed.

"That would have made the front page, '_Federal Agent handcuffed to seat by child's biological Grandfather_.'"

Tim smiled at the though and continued to play off her joke, "You think he'd sign my copy?"

The two ended up talking for another hour before McGee forced her off the phone. It was nearly midnight and she had mentioned a big Calculus test she had the next morning. School had been easy to talk about; she told him her hopes of getting into a good school and reaching for her dreams. They had briefly mentioned the baby and how she was starting to feel it moving inside of her. It had been a comforting phone conversation with only a few awkward silences before Grace admitting that she'd called just to talk. With all the rumors around school, she wasn't sure who she could trust anymore and she had simply wanted to hear a familiar voice.

"Come on, Jethro." Tim said as he finished his nightly routine of checking all the doors. "Bed."

A few weeks went by with nothing out of the ordinary. McGee worked a few cases, managed to get inspired to write, emailed weekly with Grace and even transplanted some of Ruth's azaleas into his own yard. It was only yesterday that he stopped keeping up with her prized flowers, when the sign in the yard announced that the house had sold. He would miss toying in the garden with Jethro lying at his heels.

Another Saturday night found Tim walking into a bookstore. He had been obsessed lately with books on parenting and newborns. He found the section quickly and started to browse the selections. Tim had picked up What to Expect the First Year and The Expectant Father before he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Palmer," McGee said turning toward his younger friend.

"Hey, I though I saw you walk by." Palmer said, shifting the pile of books in his own hands. "I was just gathering a few books that Dr. Mallard was telling me about. His knowledge is just so vast."

"Hmm," Tim said as he turned back to the shelves in front of him. "I wonder what he knows about babies."

"Oh," Palmer said as he joined Tim's gaze to the books. "How is your… Dr. Mallard said that you had been matched again."

"Yeah, Grace. She's good." Tim said pulling another book down and glanced at the title. "We've talked a few times. She sent me a sonogram photo yesterday." He smiled and turned to glance at his companion. "Said the baby looked like me."

Palmer turned to McGee with a confused expression. "How so?"

"I think she said something like, it has eyes, ears, and a nose." Tim laughed. "She kind of reminds me of Sarah."

"Ah," Palmer smiled. "You mean she's spunky and cute?"

Tim looked up from the book and turned to the man next to him who visibly recoiled slightly. "I- I mean…"

"Sarcastic." Tim supplied, his eyes still trained on the younger man.

"Right," Palmer said. "So, have you started baby-proofing? My mother always said he was never too early to start."

Tim turned to the younger man with a new respect. Palmer hardly ever talked to anyone but Ducky; of course, it probably had something to do with nobody else allowing him to speak. It hadn't even occurred to him that Palmer might know something- anything- about babies.

"Baby-proofing." Tim stated and started to examine the shelves for a book on the subject.

Palmer nodded his head and looked toward the shelves of books. "My brother gave my mother a lot of trouble when it came to getting into chords and outlets and stuff. I'd never seen so many protective devices. Not that it helped when he figured out how to break them open."

Tim paused at the new information. He had always assumed that he and Abby were the only ones with siblings. Technically, Ziva had two siblings who were both now deceased. Tim then realized that he'd barely spoken of Palmer in his profile because of the fact that he really knew little about the third unofficial member of the team.

"Say, Jimmy," Tim said as he put the book in his hand back on the shelf. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

The pair paid for their books and went to the small coffee shop in the corner of the bookstore, found a table and settled into an awkward silence. It seemed that even after the years they'd both spent with NCIS, Palmer still hadn't found solid footing when out of his comfort zone of Autopsy.

"I didn't realize you had a brother… Jimmy." Tim had almost reverted back to what he was called at work.

"Yeah, yeah. Clark; he's- he's younger than me."

The waitress deposited the drinks on the table and rushed back behind the counter to pick up the textbook she'd been concentrating on before being disturbed.

"I've only heard you talk about your mother, once."

Tim took a drink and relaxed into the stuffed chair as Palmer spoke candidly about his family.

"It was only Clark, my mother and I. My dad left right after Clark was born and we haven't seen him since. I think I was about five; I don't remember him." Jimmy said as if it was common knowledge.

"Did your mom ever remarry?" Tim found himself asking in curiosity.

Palmer shook his head. "Nah, she said the only man she needed was the two that my brother and I would grow to be."

"Hmm," Tim said, chuckling softly. "Seems she did ok. Maybe you can ask her some pointers for me."

It had come out as a joke but Palmer smiled, leaned forward and casually hit his hand against Tim's knee. "I wouldn't worry about anything, McGee. You're gonna do great."

"Thanks Jimmy."

Palmer looked down to his watch and nearly choked on the warm liquid. "Oh sorry, McGee, I really need to run; if you really would like some pointers, let me know and I'll see what kind of advice she has."

Palmer got to his feet, picked up the bag of his books and waved goodnight to Tim. It wasn't long before he finished his coffee and, after leaving a tip on the table, left the bookstore. It was starting to get late and he wanted to get home and take his walk with Jethro before it started to get any cooler outside.

Sunday's baby class brought Tim home with an unexpected homework assignment. He knew that babies kept their own schedule but he had not expected to be given an electronic doll that would cry at any random moment. He especially was not looking forward to taking that to work with him but he was sure Abby would love to 'baby-sit' if he was called out into the field. The instructor had told them that not only was it good practice but it would also get any pets adjusted to baby whimpers and cries.

Tim sat in his living room with the doll propped up against the cushions of the couch. He was staring at the doll almost daring it to start crying while Jethro kept sniffing at the odd occupant. It had been some good practice, not that he would admit it to anyone other than the instructor. McGee had bundled the doll up in a blanket and placed it on the couch with pillows on either side. The 'bottle of milk' was sitting on the coffee table between them as he continued his staring contest with the baby doll.

"This is ridiculous." Tim spoke. "I'm staring at a doll."

He got to his feet and walked around the living room, gaining the attention of Jethro. The canine whined softly, sniffed in the direction of the doll, and followed his master into the kitchen. Noticing Jethro's empty water dish, he reached down to pick up before filling it and returning it to the small corner of the room. It was nearly 7 o'clock and his stomach gave a rumble signaling dinnertime. He would just reheat some of the lasagna he had made and maybe do some reading on the pile of books he had waiting on him.

He had just sat down with his plate and a glass of wine when a cry emitted through the otherwise silent home. Jethro jumped to his feet and started whining again. It took a moment for Tim to realize what was going on and he quickly pushed back from the table. He only had two minutes to defuse the crying and make peace. The baby remained where Tim had left it but the noise was loud, he instinctively covered his ears for a moment as he stared at it.

_Ok, think Tim. What can the baby need? McGee thought as he reached down and picked it up._

_Nothing happened; the baby continued to cry. He tried swaying back and forth, making a gentle shushing noise, the crying continued. Reaching down, he picked up the bottle from the table and brought it to the dolls mouth. The crying ceased and a somewhat amusing sound of gulping sounded from the speaker. _

"_Food," Tim smiled. "That makes two of us."_

_He looked longingly into the kitchen where his meal sat on the table, steam still rising off in waves. Tim's stomach gave another loud growl in an attempt to receive some attention as well. This would be the test of being a single parent. Would he be skillful enough to hold a feeding baby while eating his own dinner? _

_Tim returned to the kitchen and was about to sit down when his phone rang. As he turned to retrieve his cell, the bottle slipped from his hand and bounced onto the floor. Tim cursed before an ear-splitting scream filled the room and he had to struggle with not dropping the doll. _

"_McGee," Tim said into his phone as he bent over to pick up the bottle. _

"_Ho, geez. What the hell is that, McPapa?" Tony's voice rang through the earpiece. _

"_It's- shit, here." Tim mumbled as he stuck the bottle back into the doll's mouth. "It's a baby simulator. Suppose to prepare me and Jethro for life with a newborn."_

"_That thing is loud; can't you take the batteries out?" _

_McGee sighed and turned back to his meal. The plate was gone and his glass was seriously close to the edge of the table. Jethro was hiding under the table and Tim could hear the slurping sounds of his dinner being eaten. _

"_Damn it, Jethro!" Tim yelled, sending the dog running for the doggy door and into the backyard. _

_Tim sighed and realized that the baby's gulps had silenced. He set the bottle on the table, pushed back his glass and laid the baby on his chair. "Taking the batteries out would defeat the whole purpose, Tony. You can't just take batteries out of a baby; otherwise, I would have pulled yours out years ago."_

"_Ooo, touché." Tony chuckled. "Anyway, what are you doing?" _

_Tim had crossed the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door once more and was dishing more food onto a clean plate. "I'm on a date, DiNozzo."_

"_Really? You brought the mutt and a crying doll?" Tony asked after a pause._

_Tim groaned and put the plate into the microwave. "No, I'm at home. Alone. What do you want, Tony?"_

"_Easy, McCranky, I was just gonna see if you wanted to go out. I met these two chicks last night, super gorgeous, but the thing is-"_

_The doll let out another loud cry and Tim sighed. "Goodnight, Tony." McGee said, hanging up the phone. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday had usually been just another day to McGee but after the night he'd just survived, his attitude mimicked Tony's view on the start of the work week. He was running late- yet again- and had almost forgotten to buckle the car seat into the seat of his car. The look he'd gotten from Frank the security guard had been more than he wanted but he still had to work with Tony and Ziva.

"McPapa!" Tony said as Tim exited the elevator with the car seat in hand and bag slung over his shoulder.

"What is that? Robo-baby?"

"Will you shut up?" McGee hissed and looked over his shoulder for their boss. "Yes, it's the baby simulator. I have to take care of it for a week in order to pass the class."

"Ooo, Mr. Three-point-nine." Tony sighed. "Guess failing baby class would be slightly more embarrassing than fencing class."

"It isn't about the grade, Tony." McGee said and stowed the car seat under his desk and booted up his computer for the morning.

"What is not about the grade, McGee?" Ziva asked as she walked up behind him.

"Probie brought a baby to work." Tony said matter-of-factly.

Ziva stopped in the middle of the room and turned, searching for evidence of a child. "Is this child invisible? I do not see a baby."

"McGee shoved it under his desk." Tony said, returning his attention to his game of Tetris.

"McGee?" Ziva cried and raced around to pull his chair away from his desk.

"Ziva," Tim said, trying to gain her attention.

She reached under the desk and pulled the car seat out. Lifting the seat onto the desk, Ziva turned to look at McGee. "A doll?"

"Hey, hey. "Tony said getting to his feet. "His name is Bubba."

"Bubba?" Ziva asked McGee.

Tim shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted again by Tony.

"Isn't he cute? Looks just like our Timmy with the chubby cheeks and big belly." Tony joked.

"Bubba?" Ziva asked again.

McGee again shook his head before throwing a pencil at Tony. "His name isn't Bubba. It doesn't have a name."

"McGoo, you didn't name our baby?" Tony looked hurt.

"Shut up, Tony." Tim said as he stowed the car seat below his desk once more.

Ziva still stood next to Tim's desk looking back and forth between her two male coworkers. "And how long will Bubba being hiding under your desk, McGee?"

Tony snickered as Ziva returned to her desk. The teasing had only just begun, he knew. Tim had expected it from Tony but the jab from Ziva had been somewhat unexpected. Perhaps he'd get payback with making them baby sit the baby while he did errands; he'd share the wondering gazes he'd receive from passing agents.

"I have him for a week." McGee told them as he cleared out some junk from his email.

"Have who for a week?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with his coffee in hand.

"Bubba," Ziva replied.

Gibbs froze as he began to lower himself into his seat. Tony desperately tried to stifle his laughter as their boss stared at Tim. He silently continued until he was safely seated before he spoke. "Bubba?"

Tim sighed and disappeared from view as he pulled the car seat back out from under his desk. Placing the seat on the corner of his desk, he turned it toward the elder man and tried to keep the blush from spreading over his face. "The baby class gave us these simulators and-"

"And you're hiding it?" Gibbs asked.

"No, no. I just…" Tim paused, looked down at the doll and then back to Gibbs. "Yes, I was. I just didn't want you to think I'd be bringing a baby to work everyday."

"You won't?" Gibbs asked suddenly. "There's a day care facility on the Yard."

"There is?" Tim asked.

"It's around the corner, McGee." Gibbs smiled. "Lunch, you and me. I'll show you."

"Thanks, Boss." Tim smiled before a loud wail sounded from the doll on the desk.

Ziva and Tony jumped suddenly at the sound emitting from the tiny speaker. Gibbs smiled lightly as Tim stood quickly, waved his wrist in front of the baby's face and then started to figure out what was wrong. Other agents had stopped working and were all standing and looking in McGee's direction. He had put the bottle of milk back into the car seat after it failed to quiet the doll and was now laying it down to check the diaper.

"What?" Tony asked loudly as he noticed the agents. "You've never seen a grown man change a baby doll's diaper before? Let's get back to work."

The onlookers reluctantly went back to their own day as Gibbs answered his ringing phone. Tim finished diapering the baby and put it back into the car seat.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he closed his phone. "Ziva, call Ducky; Tony, gas the truck; McGee, take Bubba down to Abby."

"Right away, Boss." Tony said catching the keys. "Come on, Probie."

Tim fumbled slightly as he grabbed his gun and backpack before quickly throwing the baby bag over his shoulder and grabbing the car seat. Tony was already at the back elevator as Tim approached trying to keep his grasp on everything.

"Give me this," Tony said as he took Tim's backpack and threw it over his left shoulder. "You thought you could do this without us."

* * *

Tim rushed out of the elevator and was immediately surrounded by the heavy metal music of Abby's lab. He stood in the doorway and yelled out Abby's name. Looking up and seeing the car seat, Abby picked up her remote and turned down the music before squealing and rushing over.

"Oh, you got the baby? Lemme see, lemme see."

"Abby, it's not real." Tim told her. "It's an assignment from the parenting class."

Abby stood up in front of him, as he quickly started rambling. "Look, we got called out and I need you to watch Bub-" Tim groaned and mentally smacked Tony. "I need you to watch the baby for me. Here is the sensor," He said taking off the bracelet and handing it to her. "When he cries you have to wave this in front of his face, you'll hear a beep and then you have two minutes to figure out what's wrong and correct it."

Abby took the sensor and looked at it closely. "His bottle is in the seat; don't take it away before he stops drinking unless the sound of a siren wail is comforting to you. Diapers are in this bag; yes, it does know when you change it. If either of those doesn't stop it crying, try burping it. I normally sit it on my lap and pat the back until it stops crying. If nothing works just try holding it and swinging your arms slightly…"

"Timmy," Abby finally interrupted. "I know how to take care of a baby."

"Right," Tim said as he looked down to the doll again.

"Case?" Abby laughed.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, ok. Uh, call me if you need anything."

"Go Timmy. Bring me back some goodies. We will be fine." Abby smiled.

Tim left the room with one final glance. After hearing the elevator ding and the doors slide closed once more, Abby picked the doll up out of the car seat and smiled. "Well Baby Timmy, let me show you around Labby Land."

* * *

Tim turned into the parking spot and looked up at the building in front of him. This assignment was ridiculous and, he expected, a little embarrassing. Since he was to be a single parent, the instructor had given him a couple extra suggestions to prepare for life with a child. Tonight he would tackle the first extra task: grocery shopping.

He glanced over to the passenger seat where the 'baby' was apparently sleeping. It hadn't made a sound in over and hour and he was suddenly wondering if he could get in, get the few items he needed, and get out before Bubba decided to start wailing again.

_This has to be the hardest part. Tim thought as he unbuckled his belt and got out into the cool air. _

_Tim found an abandoned cart and pulled it along side the passenger side door of his Porsche. He opened the door and grabbed hold of the blanket that Abby had given to him. It had brought a smile to his face when he saw the design on it; it was a bright white skull with a tiny pink bow that read "Beware of Cuteness." Tim threw the blanket over the car seat to block the wind as he'd seen other parents do while shopping and secured it onto the child area of the shopping cart. _

"_Ok; dog food, milk, eggs…" Tim started muttering the list he'd made under his breath as he entered the store. Tim pushed the cart through the produce section on his way to the back part of the store. He was so focused on getting in and getting out that he hadn't even noticed the glances and smiles he was getting from female shoppers. _

"_Jethro's food," Tim huffed as he put a large bag of dog kibble into the basket. "Ok, Bubba, what next?"_

"_That is so cute," Tim heard and looked up to see a young woman passing by. He smiled politely, causing her to stop. _

_He almost regretted smiling immediately; stopping would waste time that he hoped he had of getting the items and getting out before the simulator started crying again. "It isn't often I see a dad shopping alone. I guess your wife needed a little break?"_

"_Oh," Tim said softly. "No, I-I'm not married."_

"_Single father," The woman smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."_

_Tim narrowed his eyes as the woman winked and walked off, glancing back at him as she turned down the canned goods aisle. He smiled lightly just as the simulator started crying as if reminding Tim of its presence. He lifted the blanket an inch, waved his wrist in front of the face and offered the bottle of milk; the crying stopped instantly and Tim pulled the blanket back down and pushed his cart with a single hand. _

_It only took Tim another few minutes to grab the handful of items he needed and he made his way to the front of the store. Pushing the cart with one hand wasn't as hard as he thought until he reached the end of an aisle and he had to kick the wheels and pull the handle to make the necessary turn. He stopped at the front of the line and started to unpack his items using his only available hand. _

"_Would you like some assistance to your car, sir?" The cashier asked as she smiled toward the infant carrier. _

"_Oh, no. Thanks; I think he's just about done." Tim finished putting the items on the conveyer belt and moved the blanket to the side, peering in on the baby doll. He didn't hear any noise coming from the doll and timidly removed the bottle, wincing slightly as he expected it to let out another loud wail; the doll remained silent and he smiled, setting the bottle back down into the corner. "Yeah, good job Bubba."_

_The cashier smiled politely and gave Tim his total. "It's a name my friend gave him; seems to have stuck." Tim explained as he swiped his credit card and signed the small electronic screen. _

_He made his way outside and to his car. Opening the trunk, Tim started piling the few bags inside. As he was buckling the car seat back into the front seat his phone began to ring. The tone made his heart jump; he had assigned it specifically for Grace so he'd know that it could be an emergency. _

"_McGee," He answered automatically._

"_Is that how you always answer the phone?"_

"_It's a habit." He smiled. "Is everything alright?"_

_The silence disturbed him and could almost hear the tension in her voice as she spoke softly, a slight quiver in her words. "No, it's not."_


	16. Chapter 16

_24weeks…  
_Two days later Tim found himself pulling into a parking spot at a High School. His conversation with Grace had been filled with a plethora of emotions. She had told him how the boy whom she had briefly dated, and the father of the baby she was carrying, had approached her in a quiet hallway. He had been nice to her, flirted with her even, before attempting to talk her into aborting the child. The idea had terrified him but he knew of the teenage girl's stand on abortion.

"Alright, Bubba, let's go see what we can do." Tim spoke to the doll next to him. "You nervous?"

He got out of the seat and walked around to unhook the baby seat before walking inside. As like in most schools, finding the main office was a piece of cake and he flashed his identification to the secretary.

"I have a meeting-"

"Yes, Mr. McGee. They are waiting inside." The woman got to her feet and showed him to a conference room just off to the left.

Tim entered the room and found a number of people sitting around a table. He smiled softly as Grace got to her feet and gave Tim a quick hug. He set the baby seat down next to an empty chair and shook Mr. Mason's hand.

"Mr. Mason, Mrs. Mason." Tim said.

The principal got to his feet and shook Tim's hand. "Agent McGee, I'm Mr. Fricker. Welcome." The two sat back down. "This is Mr. Franklin and his son, Austin."

"This is the guy?" Austin said with a chuckle, looking to Grace. "You never were good with guys."

Mr. Mason glared at the boy across from her. "Obviously."

Instantly the smirk on the boys face disappeared. Tim couldn't help but to agree with Grace's father. He hadn't expected to meet the kid that she'd told him about; he reminded Tim of several kids he went to High School with.

"You're making this my son's fault?" Mr. Franklin growled.

"The fault is on both your son and my daughter," Mrs. Mason said. "Difference is, Grace has accepted her role in this and is taking responsibility."

"Why didn't she just have an abortion?" Austin spat.

Tim felt the sudden pang in his chest again as he watched the two families bicker; he felt like an outsider and saw the same look in Mr. Fricker's eyes.

"I would never do that." Grace said instantly. Tim placed his hand on top of hers. "The baby didn't ask for this to happen. I'm not ready for a child and you," She glared at Austin. "You still act like one. That is where Tim comes in."

The two Franklins look in his direction and he, once again, felt as if he was being studied and judged.

"Tim is an agent with a Federal Agency, he's a crime novelist, he's intelligent, loyal and has a much larger support system than I do," Grace spat to the younger boy. "He is everything I can't give to the baby in a father."

Tim grinned softly as she spoke and even looked down at his hands with a slight blush. Once again, Austin scoffed in cocky disbelief.

"The guy came here with a baby doll in a car seat. Does that seem strange to anyone else?"

"Actually, it's from a parenting class." Tim spoke finally. "I don't have much experience with babies and wanted to be prepared."

"If you don't know anything about babies, why are you adopting?" Austin asked as he lazily turned his seat from side to side with another cocky grin on his face.

"Why are you making babies when you're still a kid yourself?" Tim countered.

Tim noticed Mr. Franklin sit forward in his seat as if he was preparing to yell at McGee for addressing his son in such a matter but thought differently; he turned and looked to his son as well, expecting an answer.

"I wasn't trying to make a baby."

"No, you were just trying to get what you wanted from Grace and when you did, like most egotistical young males, you broke up with her-" Tim started and was then interrupted by Austin's father.

"Whoa, whoa. You said she broke up with you." Mr. Franklin stated. "How many others?"

Austin sat quietly. It appeared that he had forgotten how to talk and his father wasn't on his side any longer. Tim squeezed Grace's hand again as Bubba made a loud wail from the seat next to Tim's feet. He instantly waved his arm in front of the dolls face and offered the bottle; failing with the bottle, Tim unbuckled the doll and picked it up. The cries immediately silenced and Grace smiled at Tim.

Mr. Franklin turned his attention to Tim and the Masons. "Don't worry; I'll take care of this. Austin will sign those papers, I assure you."

Another half hour later brought the foursome outside to the parking lot. Tim carried the seat and set it down on the ground next to his Porsche as the Masons stood next to him.

"Thanks for coming, Tim." Grace said as her father put an arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Thanks for calling me." Tim said. "As soon as I told my boss that something was wrong and I needed the day to see you- well, he basically asked why I was still on the phone with him when I should be in the car."

Mrs. Mason chuckled softly. "Sounds like you have a great boss."

"Yes, ma'am." Tim said and unlocked his car. "Gibbs is… well, family is important to him. I'm sure if he had known why you called- the whole team would have probably marched up here with me."

The family watched as Tim buckled the carrier into the front seat and closed the door. It had occurred to him that a bigger vehicle was next on his list, he probably only got away with putting the seat in the front because it wasn't a real baby. It saddened him to trade in his car but it would be worth it when he'd be able to buckle a living, breathing baby in the backseat.

"Mom," Grace said. "Can I-"

The woman shrugged. "It's up to you."

Grace smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Tim, I was wondering, since you were up here- I have a doctor's appointment. They're gonna do another sonogram to check on growth and everything." She smiled. "Do you want to come with Mom and me?"

* * *

"You guys have to see this!" McGee said as he walked off the elevator and saw his co-workers sitting at their respective desks.

"What is it, McGee?" Ziva asked as she followed his path to his desk.

He quickly put the disk into his computer and pulled up the file. The big screen went black before an outline of a face emerged in white and a rapid shushing sound came from the speakers. Tim also handed Ziva a black and white photo in his excitement.

"Grace's doctor says she's doing great."

Gibbs got to his feet and watched the baby on the monitor kick its legs as the sound quieted. "Is she alright?"

McGee nodded as Ziva taped the small photo to his computer monitor. "Yea, her ex found out she was pregnant and was trying to get her to abort."

"You met him?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Yeah." Tim replied. "He's a real piece of work. Seems that Grace isn't the first one he dated and ditched."

"A teenage Tony?" Ziva joked, eliciting a jovial chuckle from the man.

"Actually, Tony is a saint compared to this kid."

Gibbs continued to watch the monitor as the words HI DAD appeared as the baby lifted a hand to stick in its mouth. Ziva also seemed mesmerized by the images playing on the screen and hit playback once the video stopped.

"So is it a Tommy or Lisa?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Tim turned to look at the screen as the heartbeat sounded again. "I don't know."

"You do not know?" Ziva questioned.

"No. Grace and her mom know but I decided to be surprised." Tim shrugged, smiling at his mentor.

"Sometimes the surprise is better than knowing." Gibbs smacked Tim on the back of the shoulder as he returned to his desk. "Congratulations, Tim. Looks like you're gonna have a karate master on your hands; the way that baby was kicking."

Ziva laughed. "I will be more than happy to teach that."

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "As long as knife throwing is not a lesson, great."

"McGee," Gibbs said. "You better take that down to show Abby or we'll never hear the end of it."

Tim had taken the disk out of his drive and was about to put it back in his bag before nodding and getting to his feet. "On it."

It was nearly 7 o'clock when Tim unlocked the front door of his house and set his backpack on the floor next to the door. Jethro had come running into the foyer and barked happily upon seeing his master. Tim set the seat down next to the stairs and turned to his trusted companion.

"Jethro, I have to get the rest of the stuff out of the car. You stay here and make sure Bubba is alright."

He watched as Jethro sat on his haunches and glanced at the carrier. He almost laughed aloud to himself as he had basically enlisted his dog to baby-sit. Making his way to the car, Tim opened the trunk and started to lift out two bags. Jethro came bounding down the steps, jumped against Tim's leg, barked and ran back inside the house.

"Jethro, I told you to-" McGee was cut off by a repeat of the dog's antics. Then he heard the cries coming from inside the house. Tim quickly shut the trunk and walked behind Jethro, who was attempting a third trip out to his master before seeing him coming back to the house.

"Good boy, Jethro." Tim said as he put the bags down and picked up the baby from the seat.

Tim glanced over to the clock and calculated when the last time Bubba had called for his attention. He'd fed the doll only an hour ago which meant that he probably needed a clean diaper. Climbing the stairs, Tim talked softly to the doll and entered the nursery. Two of the dolls diapers still lay on the changing table, which made the change a quick ordeal.

"You go home soon, Bubba." Tim said quietly. "I really appreciate your help. Now, why don't we go back downstairs and see what I have for dinner. I bet Jethro needs to go out also."

It had seemed strange at first, talking to Bubba as if he was real, but Tim had continued to do so stating that talking to babies was both soothing and kick-started the routine that the child would expect. He'd even managed to convince Abby to talk to the doll as well during the times she'd watch him. Tim set the doll in his chair and set it on the island counter as he went to pull some leftovers out of the fridge.

Turning back to face the dining area, as his dinner warmed up in the microwave, Tim saw Jethro sitting next to the island. His gaze was drawn upward in the direction that Bubba sat. A soft smile formed on Tim's face as he knelt down and played with the dog's muzzle.

"Looks like I was worrying for no reason. If you're this protective of a doll, guess I have nothing to worry about when it's an actual baby, huh boy?" Tim chuckled as Jethro nosed him briefly and returned his gaze to the countertop.

"Look," Tim pulled down the seat. "He's alright. See?"

Jethro eagerly sniffed the doll, pressing his nose into the seat. "Ah ah," Tim said and pushed his dog back slightly. "Bubba may be a doll but you still have to be easy. Sit."

Jethro obediently sat where he stood and Tim allowed the dog to sniff the doll's head for a moment before he stood back up and put the carrier back on the counter as the microwave sounded. Tim ate at the countertop and continued to watch his dog as Jethro finally lay down on the floor in front of where Bubba sat on the counter.

Yep, it looked like the baby was going to have one more protector aside from four people branding government issued weapons and a forensic tech that could kill without leaving a trace of evidence. Grace's baby was going to be one lucky kid to be blessed with so much love.


	17. Chapter 17

_27weeks…_

Tony and Tim walked up the familiar steps and through the double doors. He hadn't been sure how it had happened but his friend and teammate had continued to accompany him to baby class and both had progressed in everything related to caring for an infant. Tony had even earned praise for being the fastest diaper changer in class.

"Graduation night," Tony exclaimed. "Do we get diplomas?"

"Think it'll help you with the ladies, Tony?"

"It is a fact, Probie, that women aren't the only ones with a biological clock."

"How do you know that?" Tim asked, shocked.

"Don't believe me?"

Tony held the door open as they walked into the classroom and found their usual table.

"I just didn't know that you knew that."

"It was on some show I watched last night. Couldn't find the remote so," Tony let the sentence hand in the air as he saw Dani enter the room. "Hey Dan. Where's Jill? I had a new idea of how to steal her away from you."

"In your dreams, DiNozzo." Dani smiled.

"Is Jill alright?" Tim asked again.

"She's great." Dani smiled and pulled out her phone. "She had the baby last night."

Dani pulled up her photo gallery and passed it to the two men. Jill and Dani smiled back from the screen with a bundle of pink blankets in Jill's arms. Another showed Dani leaning close to a crying baby with a bright smile.

"She's beautiful, Dan." Tim said.

"How's Jill?" Tony asked, receiving a playful glare from the woman. "What? I really want to know."

Dani laughed and punched Tony in the shoulder. "Jill is great. She did the whole labor and delivery without any pain medicine."

"Ouch," Tony groaned as Tim gave Dani's phone back.

"Congratulations." Tim whispered while giving her a hug.

"Her name is Hazel." Dani supplied. "How is Grace doing?"

Dani pulled her chair up to Tony and Tim's table to talk as they waited for the class to start.

"She's doing good. Her last appointment was normal. Nothing concerning; she even sent me another photo." Tim said and pulled out his own phone.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in the middle of a play date." Tony said. "Talking about babies and showing off pictures."

"Feeling left out, Tony?" Dani teased.

"No," Tony said instantly.

"Really, cause you just said-" Tim started.

"Hey," Tony said, smacking Tim's head. "Ixnay."

* * *

_28weeks…_

Finally the team's caseload seemed to calm down slightly and Gibbs found time to excuse himself and Tim for an hour to go check out the daycare center that was only a short way away. Tim was surprised how often he'd passed the building on a daily basis and never acknowledged that it was a daycare facility. The two men entered the building, coffee cups in hand, and waited for assistance at the front desk.

"Hello," a young man said.

Gibbs merely nodded his head in greeting while Tim stuck out his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm uh, Special Agent Timothy McGee. I was wondering if I could get a little information about your program here."

"Sure, hold on a second." The man said and backed his way into the doorway he'd emerged from and shouted. "Steve! Got time for a tour?"

Tim and Gibbs shared a glance and heard a mumble come from another room before the man came back to the counter. Without a word he sat down, kicked his feet up onto the counter and pulled a magazine from what seemed like thin air.

"Lyle," A woman said and pulled the chair back quickly, causing him to jump and flail to keep from falling. "What have I told you?"

"Sorry, Steve." Lyle said as she sat the chair back up and he pushed the magazine back into a desk drawer.

The woman pat his shoulder with a smirk on her face. "Sorry about my brother." She held out her hand and shook Tim's and then Gibbs' offered hands. "I'm Stephanie Porter. How can I help you this morning?"

"I was wanting to get some information about your programs here." Tim stated once more.

"Alright, how old is your child?"

"Uh, well… it isn't born yet." Tim blushed.

"No problem," Stephanie smiled. "Why don't I show you the infant room?"

Tim moved to follow her to a door off to the left of the main desk and stopped when he noticed that Gibbs wasn't following. He seemed to be staring at Lyle behind the counter with his coffee cup raised to his mouth.

"Boss?" Tim asked.

"This is all you, Tim. I was just showing you where the building was. See ya back in the squad room." Gibbs threw the empty cup into the basket next to the door and made his exit.

Stephanie smiled once more as Tim turned back to face her. He was slightly stunned for a moment until realizing that Gibbs was silently pushing him into the role of father a little bit more. He only had a few more weeks of being a bachelor; when the baby came home he was sure to have this hands full, at least until he got into a routine. Social development was important in those early years so Tim felt comfortable with the daycare atmosphere while he was at work. Especially since he really didn't know anybody with kids.

"After you," Tim finally said to the woman.

"Right this way," Stephanie said.

She led him through the door that was, ultimately, a hallway. Tim noticed a small kitchen off to his right and another office directly across from it. "All the rooms are named after animals." Stephanie explained. "Our infant/toddler room is called the Cub Room."

Stephanie opened the door that had a wooden cut out of a bear cub hanging below a window. The room wasn't as noisy as Tim would have expected with the number of children presently inside. He saw a red haired woman sitting on the floor with a baby in one arm and holding a bottle with the other. Three more babies laid close by, two were holding their chests off the floor and trying to reach for a toy in front of them. A pair of girls wearing matching dresses sat at a table with crayons in their hands, making big green and orange circles on a piece of white paper.

"I generally work the Cubs with Bridget," Stephanie said as she waved to the woman. "Your baby would be in our care for the first three years. After that he," She smiled lightly. "Or she would move up to the Chimp Room."

Tim looked down as he felt a sharp tug on his blazer. One of the little girls had come over and was looking at the badge clipped to his belt. She kept pointing at it and mumbling something he couldn't quite hear. Suddenly he felt his leg being squeezed and a loud squeal as the other came running toward him also, clasping onto his other leg.

"No, no, no." Stephanie said, reaching down to take the girls hands and took them back to their table. She knelt down and talked to them for a few moments. Tim shifted back and forth as the two girls kept glancing at him over the woman's shoulder.

"Sorry, they have been missing their father. I was told he was assigned to the Reagan a few months ago."

"Those are the Davin girls?" Tim said surprised.

"Yes, Charlotte and Amelia. Bridge still has a hard time telling them apart sometimes."

"Hey," The woman with the baby said with a smile. "They both claim to be Mia."

Stephanie waved the statement off with a laugh and led Tim back to the door. Leading him out the door, she went on to explain more of the guidelines. "We do require a copy of shot records and take children as young as two months. Cubs are required to be supplied with diapers, wipes and formula or baby food. Finger foods and milk will be supplied by our kitchen. Do you have any questions?"

"Well," Tim thought. He looked toward the lone woman attempting to handle six children while Stephanie was attending to the visitor. "What is the ratio of children to caregivers?"

"The Cub Room is the most busy as children grow and start school programs. This room usually has no more than ten children. Lyle will assist once the room becomes that busy. He doesn't really look it but he's actually quite good with children." Stephanie smiled.

Tim was slightly surprise, despite himself, that the kid out front who seemed to be lacking responsibility was an assistant in the infant room. Of course, he didn't have any room to talk; Tony had thought him insane when he told them of his plans to adopt.

"I know that most of the first years are mostly play and making friends. What kind of educational preparation do you offer?"

Stephanie's eyes gave a hint of laughter and assurance.

"Is something wrong?" Tim asked.

"On the contrary," She said. "I've worked at various places since I was in college. It wasn't until I came here that I got that question so early." She could see the hesitation building behind his eyes. "Oh it's nothing to worry about. Children start learning the moment they are born. Your inquiry only tells me how much you care for you child."

Tim opened his mouth to correct her but was cut off before words could form.

"Here in the Cub Room, we have several educational toys as well as nursery rhymes, posters and learning centers." Stephanie pointed to a few areas that seemed to have some sort of specialty. "Charlotte and Mia are working on colors, shapes, alphabet and numbers. We spread out the learning and make it fun; they don't even realize they're learning."

Tim looked around the room as Bridget finished attending to the child in her arms. She proceeded to get a jar of baby food and a small bottle of milk before picking one of the other babies up, kissing its cheek, and sitting it in a plastic seat designed to aid the baby in learning to sit.

"So, anything other questions, Agent McGee?"

Tim smiled softly. "One. Since you'd essentially be taking care of my child, is there any possible way of you calling me Tim? Less formal, you know."

"Absolutely, Tim, but only if you call me Steve." She smiled.

"Steve." Tim said, nodding his head. "What can I do to start the application?"

* * *

_30 weeks…_

"Boss?" McGee said as Jethro greeted their visitor. Two more weeks had gone by according to the calendar he had hanging on the inside of his closet door.

Tim's mind immediately started going over the day before and what he could have possibly forgotten to do. He had finished the paperwork on the Tomas case. Tony had been throwing paper balls at him while he was typing it up and he had nearly spilled Gibbs coffee when he sat it on his boss's desk.

"Uh," Tim tried to recover. "Would you like to come in?"

"Nope." Gibbs said simply. "You're coming out."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed and his trademark confused look crossed his features. "Uh… Were we on call this weekend? I thought it was next week-"

Tim had left the door open as he went back inside to retrieve his weapon and badge off the table next to the door as he rambled. Weekend shifts were more casual; Tony nearly always wore jeans and his college sweater.

"Next week," Gibbs confirmed.

Tim was about to pick up his backpack when Gibbs spoke. He turned slowly, "So, where are we going?"

"Shopping."

Tim paused another moment, picked up his jacket and keys before following his boss out the door. He'd learned years ago not to ask questions and just follow. If the boss wanted to go shopping, Tim supposed they were going shopping; though Tim couldn't figure out why Gibbs needed help shopping.

The short drive was in complete silence, with a number of inquisitive glances to the drivers seat. Gibbs pulled into a mall parking lot and McGee glanced at him once more. He'd assumed that Gibbs wasn't even aware of there being a mall anywhere in his vicinity.

"Boss?" McGee finally asked as they climbed out of Gibbs' yellow Challenger.

"Thing about babies, Tim, you always forget something."

Tim glanced up at the sign hanging above the door in which they were walking toward. It had been the same store in which Sarah had bought the cheesy magnetic frame for the sonogram photo that hung behind his desk. He thought back to the nursery that was awaiting its tiny occupant. There was still stuff he needed but he figured he still had time.

"I don't really have much else to buy. Clothes mostly, but I figured I could buy them after Grace has the baby." Tim replied as they walked in and Gibbs shoved a shopping cart into Tim's gut.

"McGee, once that baby gets here your world is gonna change. Shopping isn't gonna be on your mind; I'm sure Abby and Ziva will be too eager to spoil a baby rotten but have you even decided what you're gonna bring it home in?"

"Well… no," Tim said sheepishly. "But I don't even know what the baby is. What if I buy something and it's the wrong thing?"

"McGee, when Shannon and I went to have Kelly… we didn't know what she was gonna be either. I had to buy something on the way to the hospital to bring my girls home. The outfit was two sizes to big." Gibbs smiled. "I never lived it down."

The odd pair made their way toward the clothing department and started browsing some of the racks. Tim tried not to think to hard about what he was doing; if anyone would have suggested he'd be baby shopping with his boss on a lazy Saturday morning, he probably would have had them committed. Within moments, Gibbs had already thrown in two packages of plain white socks and package of white, yellow and green shirts.

"Thanks, boss." Tim said thinking that maybe baby shopping wasn't so hard after all. "You know, I was thinking- Abby and Ziva have been trying to get the baby's gender out of Grace for weeks now. Maybe I should tell them to buy a bit for a boy and a bit for a girl."

Gibbs simply looked at him as he tossed in a trio of baby caps Tim had been looking at.

"Then whenever the baby is born, we can take what isn't needed and give to the hospital. I'm sure there is someone who could use the extra stuff."

"You know something, McGee, I think that's a great idea." Gibbs turned and held up a tiny yellow sundress. "So, what do you think for a girl?"


	18. Chapter 18

_31 weeks…_

Another Saturday snuck up on McGee; it seemed that the weeks were going slow but quick at the same time. Though there was still over two months before he'd be a father and now that he was in complete countdown mode, the wait was killing him. Abby had told him about this bistro she'd happened across that allowed dogs and invited him to check it out. The food had been good and the waitress had ogled over Jethro for over an hour before Abby finally pried the dog and his master away for a short walk before heading back to his house.

"Come on, Timmy, please?"

The front door opened and Tim threw his keys onto the table as Jethro made a b-line for his water dish in the kitchen. Abby held her hands up in front of her chest in mock prayer.

"Abby, I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what the baby is." Tim said, closing the door. "And Grace promised not to tell _anyone_."

Abby grumbled under her breath as she followed Tim into the kitchen and caught the bottle of water he threw at her. "How will I know what to get you for a baby gift?"

"You already gave me one; remember the blanket with the skull on it."

"Timmy, it has a pink bow on it. What if the baby is a boy?" Abby said, crossing her arms.

McGee smiled and unlocked the doggy door for Jethro to use at his leisure. "I already talked to Sarah and she said it could be removed if need be."

"I didn't know your sister could sew."

"Well, technically she doesn't but she's great at tearing stuff apart." Tim answered as he began to lead Abby back into the living room.

The living room had been filled with boxes and bags still waiting to be unpacked. The only thing that wasn't boxed was the green and beige car seat that sat beside the fireplace.

"What is all this stuff?" Abby began to nose around in a few bags.

"Oh, Gibbs took me shopping on Sunday and I just haven't had time to put it all away yet. I had no idea how much stuff one tiny baby needed." Tim chuckled.

"What is this?" Abby asked, pulling out a box.

"Oh, that is a baby carrier, uh, thingy." Tim said. "Gibbs was telling me stories about when Kelly was a baby and how Shannon had trouble cleaning because she always wanted to be held."

"Gibbs told you stories about Kelly?" Abby gaped.

"Yeah, I mean, here and there. He doesn't do it a lot but sometimes he'll get going and…" McGee smiled. "I don't have the heart to stop him. Penny always says it's good to remember the past sometimes."

Abby continued to look around at the amount of baby paraphernalia that still needed to be unpacked and clasped her hands together. "Fine then as second part of my gift, I will help you unbox, fold, build and baby proof."

McGee paused for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to abuse the offers to help or accept them graciously. The team had already done so much over the last year but they kept offering their assistance. Palmer had already offered to baby-sit whenever needed, Gibbs had offered so much knowledge and stories of his eight years as a father and Vance had already accepted his leave of absence when the baby arrived.

"Timmy?" Abby waved a bag in front of his eyes. "What do you want me to do with these books?"

"Oh, uh," McGee cleared his head briefly and pointed to a shelf below the television. "I cleared that shelf for books and the gray elephant that Sarah gave me. I think it's on my desk.

Abby pulled out the handful of small colorful picture books and stacked them on the bottom shelf before taking the bag with her toward Tim's office to retrieve the stuffed elephant. It was so soft and cuddly with giant floppy ears and a trunk that held up in a pose with a single stitch of thread.

"He is so cute," Abby said as she entered the living room once more. "I'm almost tempted to replace Burt."

"I think Sarah would notice," McGee groaned as he pulled a bundle of fabric from a box. "Elephants are her favorite. Supposedly they bring good luck or something."

"Are you having fun with that?" Abby grinned as she watched Tim try to stand the collapsible crib so he could lock the arms in place.

"Loads," Tim groaned as the arm fell without locking for the second time. "Now will you put that down and come help me?"

Nearly half an hour went by as Tim finished putting the portable crib up and attached the changing mat; Abby had put together a baby swing and a transitional high chair as well as carted half the diaper supply up to the nursery. Jethro watched from his bed in front of the fireplace with the occasional trip upstairs with Abby.

"So what about a name?"

McGee and Abby were in the midst of going through the clothes and sorting them into neutral and gender specific boxes. Next to Tim, lying across the back of the couch was the tiny yellow sundress and a pair of baby shorts with a black onesie with the NCIS logo on the front.

"Well…I haven't really thought about it yet." Tim admitted. "Guess I didn't want to jinx myself again."

"Again? You mean you had a name for Owen?" Abby asked. "I mean, before he became Owen-"

Tim shrugged off the mention of the little boy he'd almost adopted. "Well no but you had already practically named him. I certainly wasn't coming up with anything so…I don't know; maybe I would have named him Tim."

"What about for a girl?" Abby asked as she held up the little white sandals they'd been looking for.

Tim thought for a moment. "I don't know but I mean I have time. Maybe I'll look through a baby name book or something."

"Just don't name it something weird like Ax or Cherry." Abby said making a face. "It's a baby not a piece of fruit or death weapon."

Tim laughed. "I promise I will not be naming a child something weird. I'll leave that to you."

Abby picked up a pillow and threw it at Tim's head. Jethro came to investigate the dropped pillow before licking Abby's hand and nudging Tim's side playfully.

"That's right, Jethro. Get Timmy for being mean to Mommy."

* * *

Monday morning came as usual and the team sat at their desk dutifully going over a cold case from Metro that vaguely resembled a murder of a former Petty officer. Tim was on computer trail while Ziva was on bank and credit cards, leaving Tony on phone duty.

"Can you believe that Dorneget is filling McGeek's desk during his leave?" Tony whispered not so quietly.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine." McGee said as he typed. "Besides, he's been begging for some field work. Don't give him too much trouble."

Tony merely smiled as images of some practical joke instantly popped into his head. Ziva shook her head at the tale tell sign of something brewing in her partner's imagination. "Gibbs is upstairs talking to him right now, Tony. I imagine that alone will scare him speechless."

"Do me a favor; don't let him mess up my computer like Keating did." Tim said as he continued to scroll.

"Yes, cause messing with a geek's computer can be dangerous." Tony joked.

"Hey, did you find a transaction in his bank account for a little under two grand?"

Ziva had barely begun to browse through the information on her screen when Tim's cell phone rang. She looked up to confirm the transaction only to see Tim jumping out of his seat, leaving his backpack and racing to the elevator door.

"McGee?" Ziva called.

"No, no." McGee said into his phone. "I'm on my way. Which one?"

The doors closed behind him, leaving Ziva and Tony gawking in his general direction. It was not like Tim to just up and leave without saying a word. Tony caught Ziva's eye, "What was that?"

"I do not know." Ziva said and picked up her phone to dial McGee. A short pause later, she lowered the handset to the cradle. "Voicemail."

* * *

Tim had lowered his phone when a beep rang into his ear and hit a single button. He put the phone back up to his ear as a voice called his name. "No, I'm on my way. Tell her that I'm on my way."

Mentally he tried to calculate how fast he could actually drive without getting in too much trouble. The hospital was also two hours away. Perhaps he could push it slightly and make it in an hour and a half. Tim stuffed his phone deep into his pocket as he watched the elevator display the floor level. He held his breath as each number changed, praying that no one was calling for the car. It seemed to take forever; Tim had pulled out his phone twice and checked his pocket for his keys three times before the doors opened up and he sprinted from the tiny box.

"Agent McGee…" The security guard said but was met with silence.

Tim heard the chirp of his alarm sound a full four cars before his space. He pulled open the door and had started the car before he'd even nestled into the seat. The speed limit inside the Yard was tauntingly slow as he made his way to the gate and flashed his ID.

It was another ten minutes before his phone rang again. He was already twenty miles away and pushing the acceptable over-limit speed. Glancing at the screen Tim knew he wouldn't be able to ignore this call without getting a dozen head slaps tomorrow.

"McG-"

"_Where the hell are you?" _Gibbs interrupted.

"Boss, sorry, I had to leave. Grace's mother called."

"_She alright?"_

"I don't know; they're at the hospital. Mrs. Mason said that Grace was having contractions." Tim said as he swerved into another lane.

"_How far along?"_

"Thirty-two, tomorrow." McGee answered automatically.

Silence fell over the phone for a moment. _"Be careful and keep me posted."_

Tim hung up his phone before Gibbs and threw it into the passenger seat.

* * *

"A gift? What do you mean a gift?"

"It is customary when someone has a baby that friends and family get the baby a gift." Ziva explained.

"First I had to help him move and now I got to buy him a baby gift?" Tony groaned an hour later. "He's the famous author with money to spare."

"No such thing." Gibbs said from his desk. "Just get a gift, DiNozzo."

"I wouldn't even know what to get. Couldn't I just give him fifty bucks?"

"Very personal, Tony." Ziva huffed.

"Ok, little Miss-Peer-Pressure. What are you getting McPapa for a gift?"

"I already bought it actually." She smiled as Tony's interest peeked. "It is a backpack diaper bag."

"That's personal?" Tony laughed.

"It is practical and I am having it monogrammed with the baby's name before McGee comes home."

Tony paused, desperately trying to think of something in response. "Well, what about you boss?"

"I bought him the coming home outfit." Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks. "Is it a dress or…"

"I don't know the gender either, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "I bought something for a girl and something for a boy. Tim has decided to donate whatever gender-specific clothes he doesn't need to the hospital."

"Damn," Tony said, looking at Ziva. "How do I compete with that?"

"It is not a contest, Tony."

"Just think of something he could use for an infant. Didn't you learn anything in baby class?" Gibbs quipped.

* * *

McGee approached the nurses' desk on the third floor of the hospital two full hours after getting the phone call from Mrs. Mason. He'd been pulled over just blocks from his destination and, with the aid of his agency badge and explanation, was let off with a warning. The nurse behind the counter was young, blonde and attractive. She smiled up to him as he cleared his throat.

"Grace Mason?"

The woman typed in the name but didn't get any further as Tim's name was being called from three doors away.

"Over here, Tim." Mr. Mason said, closing the door behind him.

Tim ignored the woman's bright smile and raced to the familiar man. He held his hands up in hopes to calm McGee before speaking.

"How's Grace?" Tim asked.

"She's fine. They were able to stop the contractions but she's been put on bed rest. They're gonna keep her overnight just to make sure the contractions don't return."

McGee relaxed visibly. The entire drive had been filled with random images of what could be wrong. He knew it was too early for the baby to be born; all the books gave a short list of problems that a preemie baby could have and the problems had been building in his mind over the last two hours.

"She wants to see you," Mr. Mason said. "I think she wants to calm herself more than anything."

Tim looked toward the door and inhaled slowly. Mr. Mason smacked him lightly on the shoulder and opened the door. Grace was sitting up in the bed with a blanket pooled around her waist. She smiled when she saw Tim standing there.

"Tim," Grace blushed slightly. "Sorry about the timing."

"No, no. It's ok." Tim moved closer looking at the odd monitor next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Mrs. Mason reassured him. "Grace and the baby are just perfect."

Tim looked to the strange machine at his side and realized that he was hearing the baby's heartbeat. Every few moments it would stop for a beat and he'd hear a loud shushing sound.

"Come here, you have to feel it." Grace said reaching for Tim's hand. "Once the contractions stopped, the kicking and moving started."

Grace laid his hand against the fabric covering her abdomen. His nerves always seemed to peak when her parents were around but he glanced up to see them smiling. A sudden jab against his palm made him pull away slightly.

"Whoa," He chuckled.

"I made a video last night, it's on my laptop." Grace told him as he waited for another sudden jerk from her stomach. "It looked like it was trying to burst out, rolling from one side all the way over to the other. I'm telling you, it wasn't the most comfortable thing but it looked awesome."

Tim grinned and felt another series of small kicks against his hand. "Wait, did you just make an Aliens reference?" Grace grinned. "Tony would be proud."


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on, Tony." McGee objected as he climbed out of his car. "I really should get home. Jethro-"

"Is taken care of." Tony interrupted. "I called that neighbor kid, what's-his-name."

McGee sighed and supplied the teenager's name. "Devon."

"Yeah," Tony said as they turned toward the bar entrance. "So just come in, have a few drinks and enjoy yourself a little before you become McDaddy, alright?"

Tim looked up at the door silently for a moment. He knew that in a few weeks the baby would come and life would drastically change. Who knew when he'd be able to go out for a drink after a tough week at work. Soon his life would consist of bottles, diapers and little sleep.

"Alright, fine." McGee agreed. "One hour."

Tony smiled and clapped his companion on the back. "Great. I'll have you home by nine."

"Tony, I said one hour." McGee reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony waved him off.

McGee shook his head and followed after Tony. He should have known that Tony wouldn't let him off with a short night out. It was Friday night and he would only go home to his dog and his current novel. Tony, however, had other plans as the group had left the office for the weekend. McGee entered the bar after Tony and was nearly taken back by an uproar of people shouting, "Surprise!"

The normally casual bar had been transformed with yellow and green balloons and streamers, most of the bar was covered with trays of finger foods and sandwiches, two tables had been pushed together in the center of the room and was literally overflowing with pastel-color wrapped gifts, and a large banner now read _It's a McGee! _after the word 'girl' had been covered.

"What is this?" McGee choked out as Abby and Ziva stepped forward to greet him with friendly hugs.

"It is a baby bath," Ziva said.

"Baby shower." Gibbs corrected.

McGee received the hugs from his female coworkers as he continued to gaze at the room. He wasn't sure but McGee could almost guess that all of NCIS headquarters was in attendance. "You guys threw me a baby shower?"

"It was Tony's idea." Abby smiled as Tony simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Consider it my baby gift." Tony pointedly looked at Ziva as he spoke.

Abby reached down and grabbed McGee's hand before leading him away from the front door and to the counter. She picked up the large, round button (Proud Daddy!) and pinned it to his jacket. The guests had returned to mingling, each coming up over the course of the evening to congratulate him on his upcoming arrival. He hadn't even met some of the agents who greeted him and was surprised to see Susan standing near the large cake. She had talked to him for nearly fifteen minutes before another hand pulled him around.

"Sarah." McGee said as he wrapped his arms around his little sister. "What are you doing here?"

Sarah shrugged a single shoulder. "Ziva told me that Tony was throwing you a baby shower. Apparently he couldn't find my number on your phone, so she invited me."

"Tony was looking through my phone?" McGee asked, more to himself than to her. "I put you in my phone using your middle name specifically for that reason. Tony seemed a little to eager to talk to you after- well, you know."

Sarah immediately sought a change of subject. "So, who are all these people anyway?"

Tim understood and obliged on redirecting their conversation. He mimicked her body language and turned to the sea of people that was laid out before them. "They're from NCIS. Well, except for you and, see those two ladies over by the bar with Tony?" Tim pointed to the women who seemed to be sharing a laugh at the man's expense. "Tony and I met Dani and Jill at the baby class I took at the Y."

"Didn't know you were so popular, Tim." Sarah commented in a typical little sister fashion.

"Honestly, I don't know all these people." McGee shrugged.

By eight o'clock the bartender began to usher the party-goers out so that he could finally open for the evening. Ziva and Abby finished cleaning off the party decorations while Tony helped McGee put the gifts he'd received into his car. Ducky and Jimmy had taken a few of the more inebriated agents home while Gibbs tried to call taxi's for those who didn't live as far as others.

"So," McGee spoke as he tried to fit two large boxes of clothes from the Payroll Department into his trunk. "I don't think we're going to fit all this into my car."

"What do you expect with a Porsche?" Tony commented, shoving a rather large stuffed bunny into the passenger seat. "When are you going to be more family friendly, McGoo?"

Tim had been procrastinating on that particular venture. He loved his car, the biggest purchase he made with his novel money, but he would need something more appropriate for his little family. He'd found the perfect car, even got a good deal on it with the trade in of his Porsche, yet he kept telling himself that he had plenty of time.

"I'm getting one," McGee groaned, sitting on the trunk of his car until he heard the lock catch.

"Yeah, when?"

McGee grumbled as he passed by his partner to retrieve the last of the gifts still waiting inside the bar.

Eight o'clock the next morning found McGee pulling into a parking spot in front of the car dealership. He'd already cleaned out everything from the car and had washed, waxed, and vacuumed it all out; the car looked brand new. Almost immediately after climbing from his vehicle a sales man had inched his way up next to McGee.

"Good morning, sir. May I say, that is one beautiful ride."

McGee glanced at the man before gazing once more at his beloved car. "Yes it is. Unfortunately, there is no second row."

"Yes, well, that is one flaw." The man frowned.

McGee sighed and forced himself to turn away. "What can you show me that is more long-term family friendly?"

The salesman smiled, lifted his hand out to his side, gesturing toward the full lot. "I do believe I have a few things I could show to you, sir."

* * *

**36 **_**weeks **_**4 **_**days**_

"I hate Tuesdays." Tony announced as he slung his bag down next to his desk and fell into his seat.

"What is wrong with Tuesdays?" Ziva asked, booting up her own computer and logging into her email.

"They follow Mondays," The senior field agent replied. "Everyone knows the week isn't acceptable until Wednesday."

The day before had been filled with cold case reviews and entering case notes into appropriate files. It seemed like the day would be filled with more of the same unless a call came in. The week before had been seemingly quiet too (although one drug case filled the first part of the week). Once the trio had checked email and universally groaned at the email about the annual sexual harassment seminar, Ziva and Tim picked up a file on a eight-year-old missing dependant case while Tony propped his feet up and pulled out his cell phone.

"Put those files away," Gibbs said in greeting. "Grab your gear."

"Where we going, Boss?" McGee asked as he picked up his backpack.

"Shenandoah State Park," Gibbs replied as the quartet started for the elevator. "Couple of hikers found a body."

"Is it just me or do we spend more time in the Park than anywhere else?" Tony asked as the elevator doors closed.

An hour-and-a-half later the team bent over what appeared to be a skeleton wrapped in a dirt covered blanket. Ducky and Palmer were carefully examining the body and the blanket.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag; Ziva, witnesses; McGee, photos." Gibbs barked the assignments. "What do you think, Duck?"

Palmer had finished laying out the plastic and joined Ducky's side as he reported. "Pelvic structure indicates that the victim was young, possibly between ten and thirteen years of age, the victim is female and given this skull fracture," Ducky pointed to the rather large crack on the left side. "She was hit rather hard with a blunt object- perhaps we'll find some evidence in the tract."

"There is also a broken hyoid bone, Doctor." Palmer said as he flattened the blanket slightly to get a better look at the neck area.

Behind them a phone rang.

"Let's get the girl home, Mr. Palmer." Ducky said.

"Right away, Doctor."

Gibbs turned and glanced around at his people. Tony was helping Palmer to carefully place the skeleton and the dirty blanket inside the plastic wrapping, Ziva was making notes as she talked with the two hikers, and McGee was staring right at him with his phone held to his ear.

"McGee?"

The group of people all stopped and looked up at the younger agent. Without saying a word, the hand with his phone lowered and he continued to look at Gibbs. "Grace."

Gibbs instantly understood. McGee needed to go, at that very moment. Memories of the false alarm a few weeks prior surfaced almost instantly. They hadn't know what was going on until after McGee had already left the Navy Yard, and he'd driven a bit to fast and erratically for anyone's liking.

"Ziver!" Gibbs called, gaining her attention. "Go with McGee. Make sure that _you_ drive and you get there in one piece."

Ziva caught the keys to the sedan, closed her notebook and threw it to Gibbs. "After you."

McGee mumbled a thank you, turned and strode past Tony.

_This is it, Tim. No joking this time; Grace's water broke. Can you make it?_

The words echoed in his mind as Ziva drove down the freeway. It had been a good idea to have Ziva drive, she was going much to slow for him yet every time he glanced at the gauge it read between 75- and 80-miles-an-hour.

* * *

McGee had nearly jumped out of the car once Ziva and pulled into a parking spot. She'd barely had time to lock the door and run after him. The front receptionist had sent them to the fourth floor. Once there, however, the pair was sent to a small waiting room.

"You've got to be kidding me," McGee said as he banged his fists against the wall.

"Relax, McGee. She said she was going to get Mr. Mason and let him know that you were here." Ziva told him as she poured herself into one of the uncomfortable chairs.

McGee resigned to pacing from the door to the visitor's room to the back corner where a small television was turned to a hospital channel that gave tips on newborns and pregnancy. Ziva watched him for a moment, amused. She'd never seen him so nervous.

"Tim," Ziva looked up to see a woman standing at the door.

Grace's mother stood at the door with a bright smile. Tim made his way across the small room and circled his arms around her. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing great. Baby's heart rate is perfect." Mrs. Mason reported. "She just got some pain medicine, so her dad talked her into getting some rest."

McGee sighed. "Oh good. So- wait, she's not due for another couple weeks-"

Mrs. Mason was nodding her head, reaching her hand out to his arm. "Tim, it's gonna be alright. The doctor gave her something to help the baby's lungs mature."

After a brief update on Grace's progress in her labor process Mrs. Mason returned to the room, leaving Tim and Ziva alone. Of course, McGee had returned to pacing around the room while Ziva called Gibbs for an update on the case they'd left in progress. An hour later Alisha had popped her head in briefly, spoken to McGee for a short time and then left to check in with Grace.

"Here you are, McGee." Ziva said returning with two Styrofoam boxes from the cafeteria. "Lunch and coffee."

McGee took the proffered meal and sat down. Ziva sat down next to him and opened her own lunch tray. Tim knew he should be hungry, his nerves had taken that right away, but he also knew Ziva had spent way too much on his lunch just leave it.

"Are you alright, McGee?" Ziva asked. "I am sure you had not expected to be at the hospital today."

McGee thought for a moment. "No, I hadn't planned on this today- not that I'm complaining. I'm just a little nervous."

"You will do just fine. You took that class with Tony, bought all those books with Palmer, the nursery is ready, and you have us to back you up."

Tim couldn't help but think back over his adventure. He'd thought writing about his life was going to be the hard part. Now that he thought about it, writing about his work family had been the easiest part of the whole process. Memories flooded back as the pair ate.

"_I'm going to be a father," Tim said, his smile as big as ever. _That was the moment when the gang had all learned about his adoption plan. Some had been more accepting than others.

"_I know you can, Tim. You'll be a great father." He backed away from the younger agent and flipped the switch again, sending the elevator in motion. "Don't let anyone make you feel that you won't make a good father. Especially DiNozzo." _Tony had thought he was joking, Gibbs had offered great advice.

"_I'm not a daddy, Abby." McGee mumbled. _That horrible moment that he'd had to tell Abby that Lilly had changed her mind and the weeks that followed with Abby and Ziva taking turns making sure he didn't spiral into darkness.

"_What do you want to do, McGee?" Ziva finally asked. _That had been the question that brought him back for another attempt at adoption. He wouldn't have been in that very room, waiting for the birth of a child who would be his, had it not been for that simple question.

Tim suddenly put down the sandwich he'd been eating and turned to Ziva. She'd pushed him in so many things from asking a girl out on a date to standing up for himself on various occasions. They'd gone from simple co-workers to best friends.

"Ziva, can I ask you for a favor?"

Ziva turned to him once he'd broken his silent stupor. "Of course, McGee."

"I just realized that I probably wouldn't have called Alisha again after Lilly decided to keep Own had it not been for you."

"Me? What did I do?" Ziva asked genuinely surprised.

"Remember when I was really upset and you asked me what I wanted to do," McGee said. "Well that question made me think and- Anyway, I wanted to ask something really important. I've seen how you react to kids and I know that you won't be able to have a niece or nephew from your siblings."

Ziva remained silent at the mention of her dwindling family relations.

"Ziva, I was wondering if you'd maybe," He paused. "Would you be the baby's godmother?"

Ziva was once more genuinely surprised. "You want me to be Godmother? I assumed you would be asking Sarah or Abby."

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it until just now." He told her. "If something were to happen and I couldn't be there, I can't really think of anyone who'd do a better job at raising a independent, strong, and honest kid."

Ziva smiled and reached over to circle her arms around his neck. "I would be honored, Tim." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You will be a wonderful father."

* * *

"How long have we been here?" Ziva asked, her forehead pressed against the wall and her eyes closed.

McGee looked up at the television clock. "Four hours."

Just them a group of people entered the waiting room. In their arms were stuffed bears, Mylar balloons and several bouquets of flowers.

"Are we late?" Abby's frantic voice called out.

McGee turned and smiled as the rest of his family entered the room (Sarah included). "Hey, no, you haven't missed anything."

"Mrs. Mason came in a few moments ago to say that Grace is finally pushing." Ziva said as she got up and took two stuffed bears and a bundle of flowers out of Abby's hands. "Should not be long."

"I'm glad you guys made it." McGee said.

"You kidding, Probie? As soon as we wrapped up at the crime scene and got back home, we all jumped into cars and headed up here." Tony smiled, clapping McGee on the shoulder.

"We spent the last ten minutes downstairs in the gift shop." Gibbs commented.

Tim smiled and looked to Abby. His eyebrows lifted when Palmer spoke up.

"In my defense, they have a lot of really adorable stuff down there." Palmer grinned. "I couldn't decide."

The group finally disbursed around the room, finding chairs and trying to settle in for an update on Grace and the baby. However, the group was still sitting there an hour later.

"So, McGee," Tony said sliding into a chair next to him. "You decided on names yet?"

"Excuse me, Tim."

McGee looked up to see Mr. Mason standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face (and what looked like tried tear tracts on his cheeks). He instantly got to his feet and took a step toward the man.

"Grace has someone she wants you to meet."


	20. Chapter 20

McGee walked behind the new grandfather as they approached a closed door. Different flashbacks exploded into his mind which reignited his nervousness. He gathered up all of those fears and swallowed them as Mr. Mason pushed open the door. Slowly he walked inside and saw Grace and her mother smiling at a bundle of blankets that lay in Grace's arms.

A soft grunt. That was the first thing he heard as he entered. Mr. Mason grinned and gave the agent a soft push on his shoulder. "Go ahead," He whispered.

Grace looked up as the door clicked shut behind them and her smile widened. Tim no longer saw the young, sixteen-year-old college hopeful. She was a mother now, the mother of his child (if she didn't decide to change her mind).

"Tim," She said softly. "Come here. Come meet your daughter."

He didn't even feel his feet moving, it seemed that it took forever to close the small space between the door and the hospital bed. Crossing around to the opposite side of the bed, Tim joined Mrs. Mason's side and looked down into the bundle of blankets. Inside he saw the tiny face of his newborn daughter. He couldn't help but see Grace's features (aside from her button nose) etched across the face of the sleeping baby.

"She's gorgeous." Tim murmured. "She looks just like you."

"Praise the Lord for that," Mr. Mason commented.

Grace chuckled and leaned forward slightly. "Do you want to hold her?"

McGee swallowed once more. It was all so real: Grace sitting in the bed, her parents watching the exchange with pride, and the tiny baby who grunted again as she shifted in Grace's arms. It was almost instinct as he pulled the baby toward his chest.

"Say cheese, you three."

McGee looked up to see Mr. Mason snap a candid of the trio. "Hope you don't mind."

Tim shook his head and returned his gaze to the bundle in his arms. "Daughter?"

Grace nodded her head, scooting over slightly to allow him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Doctors looked her over and said that she was perfect. The only effect of being early is her weight, she's a little small but perfectly healthy."

"You did great," Tim smiled.

Grace smirked and nudged his elbow. "You have the hard part, Tim."

* * *

Gibbs and the rest of the gang entered the small room half-an-hour later. Tim was alone, peering down at the infant in his arms. Abby nearly ran forward to join the new father and looked down at the sleeping face.

"Awww, omi-gosh." Abby gushed. "Hi, baby."

Tim looked up at the group and smiled. "It's a girl."

Ziva and Abby both began to gush then. Gibbs took a long, deep breath and smiled warmly. The family had gained a new member and it could be felt in the atmosphere of the room.

"What's her name?" Tony asked.

This caught everyone attention and turned the gazes from the baby to the father. He was silent for a long while as he simply watched her sleeping form. "Well I named her for two very strong and courageous women."

Tim got to his feet, nodded at Ziva and deposited the baby into her godmother's arms. "Everyone, this is Caitlyn Grace McGee."

The group made various comments on the little girl's name and the bundle of blankets was slowly passed around the room. Tim watched as each had their little moment with his daughter and remember how much trouble he'd had describing each of them. Not only did little Katie have his family but she has two aunts, two uncles, and two grandfathers who would both love and protect her as if she were blood relation.

It was another two hours before the room cleared out (the room was needed by another expectant mother) and most of the gang had gone back to DC. McGee knocked lightly on a closed door of the third floor and slowly opened it, poking his head in to see Grace sitting in bed eating the remainder of her dinner.

McGee smiled, lifting a teddy bear and bouquet of flowers. "From Abby."

Grace smiled. "Awesome, tell her thank you."

He handed her the teddy bear and put the flowers on the window sill before standing near the end of the bed. "I were just headed out and wanted to bring those up." McGee informed her. "Katie is a big hit with everyone. I don't think I've ever seen Tony reduced to a puddle of putty so fast."

Grace smiled briefly before her features grew more serious. "I never thought I'd find myself in this place. Having a baby at sixteen but if there's one thing that this has taught me- I love that little girl more than I could have ever imagined but she needs more than what I could give her. I want to go to college, get a good job and be stable enough to give everything to my family." She paused. McGee reached out and took hold of her hand. "I'm really glad that I chose you. I can see that she's going to have the best life ever."

"You will always be her mother, Grace." Tim told her. "I'll make sure she knows that, and how much you love her."

Tears broke over the threshold and ran down her face.

"Hey," Tim said softly. "It isn't a permanent goodbye. You can call anytime, we'll video chat- You and your parents are still her family; you're part of my family now." McGee smiled. "That is, if you can keep up with our craziness."

Grace choked out a laugh and nodded her head vigorously. "I love crazy."

McGee leaned over and gave her a long hug. He hadn't thought of just how hard the whole situation would be for her. She was giving him a child that she'd loved and carried for eight months; she'd felt every kick, every roll. It wasn't something he wanted to take away from her, she had the memories he'd never have.

"I'll be back tomorrow, alright? Will you be ok?"

Again Grace nodded her head, pushing the tears from her face and laughing softly. "Sorry."

McGee shook his head, gave her another hug with a small kiss on the forehead and climbed to his feet. "Hormones, huh?"

"They totally suck." She laughed.

* * *

**Thursday, June 21  
****4:28pm**

She pulled up to the familiar house and parked along the curb. He wasn't home yet but had said he was only moments away. Climbing from the car she pulled out her supplies and got to work in a hurry. First, she pushed the yard stake (It's a Girl!) into the ground using a rock from the garden as a hammer. She returned to her mini Cooper and pulled out the quartet of pink balloons and tied two to each side of the sign. As she returned to the trunk for a third time she saw him turn onto the street.

The brand new Toyota Highlander pulled into the drive and she could see the smile erupt on his face. Tim was laughing as he got out of the car and gave her a short hug.

"What is all this?"

"Just a welcome home for my goddaughter. Is that bad?" Ziva asked innocently.

Tim shook his head, still smiling. "This looks great. Thanks."

"So where is the little angel?"

Tim nearly jumped out of his shoes and went to the rear passenger door. He reached in a pulled out the stuffed teddy that Abby had left in Katie's isolate and handed it to Ziva. It took another moment for McGee to dislodge the carrier from it's base and climb back out of the vehicle. Tim kicked the door closed and walked around the back of the car.

"Welcome home, Katie." McGee said.

As if almost on cue, Caitlyn started crying. McGee set the carrier down and reached into the plastic sac and pulled out an already filled bottle. He put the nipple into his mouth and held it between his lips as he unbuckled the infant. Ziva smiled at the little yellow sundress with white socks that he'd dressed her in. McGee had even slipped a yellow headband across her forehead. She watched as he settled onto the front steps with his daughter in his arms and a bottle in her hungry mouth. Without saying a word, Ziva pulled out her phone and snapped a photo before sending it to his email.

"You are a natural, McGee."

He looked up and smiled. "You're next. I think I smell the perfect first duty for her loving godmother."

Ziva laughed, "I can't wait."

THE END


End file.
